You Will Never Get The Best of Me
by Brittany A Lynn
Summary: COMPLETED September 28, 2012. JORISH FIC! Big Show will never get the best of John Cena, because Cena has great a woman behind him. That great woman is his wife, Trish Stratus, who encourages him to never give up on anything.
1. Chapter 1

****Here's a new Jorish story for the Jorish fans.

**SUMMARY: **Big Show will never get the best of John Cena, because Cena has great a woman. That great woman is his wife, Trish Stratus, who encourages him to never give up on anything.

**Characters: **Cena/Trish, Triple/Stephanie, Orton/his wife, Sam, Show, Laurinaitis, and many others.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any of the names of John Cena, Trish Stratus, Randy Orton, or any others are part of the WWE or affiliated with the WWE.

* * *

Chapter 1

It was Sunday, May 20, 2012. I sat in my living room watching WWE Over the Limit. My twin son and daughter, Nathan Anthony and Elena Rose were sound asleep in their beds. My five month old daughter, Bianca Marie was asleep in her crib. I had her baby monitor next to me. I watched my husband, John Cena in his match versus John Laurinaitis.

Laurinaitis decided to be a pansy and walk away from the match. I shook my head. I watched as Laurinaitis walked through the crowd of fans. He ended up going out into the concession area. Then suddenly he is brought back in by Big Show. I was excited.

Show took Laurinaitis back to the ring. Show stepped on his hand and to stop him from leaving the ring. Show grabbed Laurinaitis for a Chokeslam, but Laurinaitis pleaded with him. John grabbed Laurinaitis for an Attitude Adjustment, but Show suddenly punches John.

"What the fuck?" I cursed.

I then watched as Laurinaitis slowly made his way over to pin John. The referee counted to three and called for the bell.

"Son of a bitch!" I cursed again. I was so glad my four-year-olds were in bed.

I was pissed. I turned off the TV and headed up-stairs. I checked in on all three of my kids. Everyone was sleeping peacefully. I then headed to my bedroom. I looked at my cell phone on my night stand. I had a few new text messages.

Two were from Samantha "Sam" Orton and of course, Randy himself. Another one was from my father-in-law, John Cena Senior. I read the one from my father-in-law first.

_That sucks! Our boy still has to deal with Laurinaitis._

I replied: _Yeah, it does suck._

I then read Randy's text: _I'll make sure your husband is okay._

_Thank you!_, I replied.

I then read Sam's text: _Tonight was just not a good night for our hubbies._

_Yeah, except mine was supposed to win his and get rid of Laurinaitis._

_Unfortunately it didn't happen, though._

_No, duh, Samantha. I was watching the match. Sorry, if that was snippy. _

_Understandable. Are all the Cena children a sleep?_

_Yes. How about Alanna?_

_Yeah, I let her stay up until Randy was on. She was sad she didn't get to see Uncle John's match._

_Oh, well, she saw her daddy. I think that is more important._

_Yeah, it is. What are your thoughts on this Show thing?_

I shook my head. _I don't know what to tell you. It might have been a thing for Show to get his job back, but there is another wrestling company: TNA._

_Oh, that is so true. I even thought the same thing last Monday. Raw tomorrow night is going to be pretty interesting._

_It sure is. I hope my husband is okay. Randy was going to check on him for me._

_It's been a little bit since OTL went off the air. Just give him time to get the status._

As I was replying to that text message from Sam, I received another text. It was from Randy. It said: _John is okay. He'll call you in a little bit._ I replied back and then sent Sam a text back.

_Glad that John is okay_, Sam texted to me.

_Me too. I'll give you a call or text tomorrow._

_Sure. I need to get to bed anyway._

_Night._

I didn't get a call from my husband until 12:15 AM. He had called me when he and Randy were back at the hotel. The two were rooming together. It was not unusual. They liked to save money by sharing a room. When they had their wives and kids with them, it was a whole other story.

"I'm sorry I waited so long to call," John said.

"I don't care," I said. "I just wanted to hear from you. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I had a little bit of a headache, but I took something for it."

"Good."

"I'm tired as hell, though, and pissed."

"Yes, I can understand that."

"Well, sorry to cut the conversation short, baby, but I am tired."

"It's okay. Just get some sleep. I'll talk to you later."

"All right, I love you."

"I love you too."

"Have sweet dreams about me."

"Always," I replied. I gave a smooching sound and then got off the phone. I got settled into bed and turned off the light. I had a movie on to help me go to sleep. I was tired myself. I ended up falling asleep right away.

The next morning, I was woken up at the crack of dawn by my kids, literally. It was slowly getting light out.

"Wake up, Mommy," Nathan said, jumping up and down on my bed.

I groaned.

"Mommy, wake up," Elena said.

"I'm up, I'm up," I said. I sat up in bed. "Nathan, quit jumping up and down on the bed!"

Nathan stopped and just stood there.

"Thank you."

"Did Daddy win last night?" Elena asked.

"Yeah, did Daddy win?" Nathan asked.

"No, he lost. Big Show ended up selling himself out to John Laurinaitis," I said.

"What does that mean?" Elena asked.

"Big Show is one of Laurinaitis's minions now."

"Why?"

"To get his job back. Daddy was not happy."

"Stupid giant!" Nathan said.

Elena and I agreed. Bianca started wailing then.

"Bianca's awake," Elena said.

"No, duh!" Nathan replied.

"Nate, be nice to your sister," I said. I got out of bed and walked out of the room. Nathan and Elena followed me into Bianca's room. I picked my baby up from her crib and held her against me. "It's okay, baby. Mommy's here." Bianca calmed down just a little.

I walked over to the changing table and laid her down on it to change her diaper.

"So what would you kids like for breakfast?" I asked my older two children.

"Eggs and bacon," Nathan said.

"Pancakes," Elena said.

"We can do all three of those," I said.

I got Bianca's diaper changed. Then I headed down-stairs to the kitchen with her in my arms. Nathan and Elena followed me, of course. The twins went into the living room to watch TV. I placed Bianca down in the small playpen. I then grabbed everything needed to make pancakes, bacon, and eggs.

Twenty minutes later, I sat down to breakfast with my kids. Nathan got his bacon and eggs. Elena got her pancakes. I had a little bit of all three. I gave Bianca a bottle.

"What are we going to do today, Mommy?" Nathan asked.

"I'm going to do some laundry," I said. "All the hampers are full."

"When does Daddy come home?" Elena asked.

I smiled. "Well, you know Daddy has Raw tonight. He should be home tomorrow, though. He's not scheduled for SmackDown this week."

"Good."

I continued to eat. Elena was very much a Daddy's Girl/Daddy's little princess.

After breakfast, I got all three of my kids dressed, along with myself. I then started a load of laundry and cleaned up the kitchen from breakfast. Elena and Nathan were coloring and playing most of the morning. Bianca hung out in her playpen in the living room.

At noon, the kids and I had lunch. As we were eating, though the phone rang. I got up and answered it. I looked at the caller ID.

"Daddy's calling," I said.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Elena and Nathan squealed with delight.

"Hello John," I answered.

John laughed. "Hello Trish," He replied. "What are you doing?"

"Eating lunch with the kids."

"Okay, I won't keep you on the phone too long."

"Don't worry about it. It is just sandwiches with a few veggies and fruits. I don't think my lunch will spoil too much."

"Good. What have you been up to so far today?" John said.

"Doing laundry."

"Oh, fun."

"You know it," I said. "How are you today?"

"Pissed off from last night."

"That is completely understandable. I told the kids about it. Nathan called him a stupid giant. Elena and I agree with him."

"That's for sure. This is just as bad as the crap with Dwayne last year."

"I find it a little more interesting," I said. "I know _some_ people prefer to work for the WWE, but I mean come on. Paul (Big Show) could have gone to Impact and worked for Hogan, Dixie Carter, and Sting. No, he sold himself out to Laurinaitis."

"I agree with you there. Laurinaitis might not like it, but I'm _one_ of the poster boys for the WWE."

"Very true. What do you have planned for Raw?"

"I'm getting into the ring at the beginning and getting on the mic."

"Do I keep the kids up?"

"Yes, let them see their old man. Put Bianca to bed no matter what, though."

"Oh, I will. If I don't she'll be very fussy… Hold on." I looked over at Elena. "What?"

"Let me talk to Daddy," Elena said.

"Okay," I said. "John, Elena would like to talk to you." I gave her the phone.

"Hi Daddy," She said.

"Hey Princess," John said. "Are you being a good girl for your mom?"

"Yes."

"Are you getting along with Nate?"

"Somewhat."

I chuckled. I could hear John on the other end as he talked to our oldest daughter.

"I want to talk to Daddy too," Nathan said.

"Nathan wants to talk to you too, Daddy," Elena said.

"Sounds good. I have a few hours to talk," John said.

"You can talk to him when I'm done," Elena said to her twin brother.

Nathan grinned from ear to ear. He also chewed with his mouth open as he went back to eating his sandwich.

"Chew with your mouth closed, please, Nate," I said.

"Sorry, Mommy," He replied.

Nathan and I both finished our lunches. Elena gave her brother the phone then. She then went to finishing her lunch.

"Hi Daddy," Nathan said.

"Hey Little Man," I heard John say.

"When can we all go on the road with you again?"

I smiled. I heard John chuckle. "I'll see what I can do to make it happen."

"Will Elena and I be able to see you on Raw tonight?" Nathan asked.

"Yes," John replied. "I'll be on at the beginning. I don't know what will happen, but I'll be stating how I feel about this whole thing with the stupid giant."

"Good. I don't like him anymore. He's one of the reasons why Barrett is injured."

"That's right," John said. "It was a six man tag match. Ziggler got thrown out of the ring by the stupid giant, and Cody and Barrett caught him, knocking them all over. Then Barrett started moving out all crazy, because he was in pain. He had a hurt shoulder. Uncle Randy had a similar injury back in 2005."

I shook my head with a smile. Nathan loved pretty much all the WWE Superstars. He had not liked the Nexus at first, because they had targeted John. But he got over it and started enjoying it. He and Elena even teased John when he had been in the Nexus and was Barrett's bitch.

Stu Bennett (Wade Barrett) was a nice guy behind the scenes. It was an arrogant jerk on the camera most of the time. But then again, Randy had been an arrogant jerk most of his WWE career. In real life, he was awesome. He wasn't the playboy that everyone thought he would be. He and Sam were together for almost two years before they got engaged and then they were married in September of 2007. Then in July of 2008 they had Alanna. Sam and Alanna bring out the best in Randy.

The kids and I bringout the best in John.

"Have no fear, Nathan," John said. "Hopefully, your favorite British WWE Superstar will be back in July."

"Yeah, I think Barrett is one of my favorites, because he reminds me of Uncle Randy when he was in Evolution with Uncle Paul, Uncle Dave, and Uncle Ric," Nathan said.

Evolution had been way before the kids were born. But the kids have been shown matches and segments from earlier in John and Randy's careers. The kids loved it when John went old school John Cena with his rap, while Dwayne sang and played the guitar just a week or a few weeks before WrestleMania 28, which was this past April.

Nathan gave me back the phone when he was done talking to his dad.

"Hello again," I said.

"I have to go baby doll," John said. "I just wanted to say good-bye to you and that I love you."

"I love you too, John. Call me again when you can," I said.

"I will. Give Bianca a kiss for me."

"I will." I made a smooching sound. "That is my kiss to you."

John chuckled. "Right back to you. Bye, babe."

"Bye," I said.

I put Bianca to bed at 8'clock. I then gave Nathan and Elena their baths. At exactly, nine o'clock, all three of us were down-stairs in the living room watching Raw Supershow. Highlights of the last few minutes of John's match versus Laurinaitis were shown. We saw Laurinaitis leave the ring and go through the crowd. He went through a door. Then he came back through that door with Big Show (or as my kids were calling him now: the stupid giant).

Show took Laurinaitis back to the ring. All three—John, Show, and Laurinaitis—are in the ring. John goes to set Laurinaitis up for an Attitude Adjustment. Then Show punches John and he goes down. Laurinaitis then slowly crawls to John and pins him, getting the win.

As I'm looking at the television screen, I suddenly see a suction cup dart on it, which made me jump.

"Got 'em," Nathan said.

I looked over at my two older children. Nathan had one of his Nerf toy guns in hand. He was laughing and Elena was giggling. I shook my head.

Oh, my kids.

* * *

Review and keep reading

Thank you very much.

Brittany


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

On Raw, John and Sheamus both ended up in a Handicap Lumber Jack tag match versus Dolph Ziggler, Jack Swagger, and Lord Tensai. Lord Tensai had once been known as Albert and A-Train. He had been a tag team with Andrew "Test" Martin known as T&A and I was their valet.

But that match was ridiculous. All the Lumberjacks for that match had been those who supported John Laurinaitis. Big Show had not been a Lumberjack. John and Sheamus ended up getting their butts kicked by all the Lumberjacks, Lord Tensai, Ziggler, and Swagger. Luckily some reinforcements came through. Christian, Brodus Clay, R-Truth, Kofi Kingston, Santino Marella, Cm Punk, and The Great Khali had been among those reinforcements.

John ended up leaving the ring and going looking for Show in the back. He ran into Laurinaitis, who he had actually injured pretty badly at Over the Limit. Show ended up knocking John out with yet another punch. That was how Raw had ended.

Nathan and Elena were in bed long before that. I did not like my kids to have to see John get knocked out or beat up.

"I'm glad Uncle Jay and all them came out to help Daddy," Nathan said to me after I told him and Elena what had happened at the end of Raw.

"Me too," I said. "Unfortunately, the stupid giant knocked our man out again."

"If I ever see that stupid giant again," Nathan said. "I'm going to give him a low blow like Uncle Ric does all the time."

"Me too," Elena said.

I chuckled.

John was not scheduled for SmackDown, so he was home in late afternoon. I was grateful Bianca had just woken up from her afternoon nap and was very happy. Nathan and Elena always screamed and yelled when John got home.

"DADDY! DADDY, DADDY!" I heard as I was in Bianca's room changing her diaper.

"I guess Daddy is home," I said to her. "Leave it to your siblings to always scream and shout when he gets home."

I got her onesie snapped and then I picked her up. I then walked out of the room. As I was walking down the hall and to the stairs, I could hear John and the kids. We all met at the top of the stairs.

"Well, hello there," John said.

"Hi," I said. I gave him a hug and a kiss.

"There's my baby girl," He said taking Bianca from me. She was smiling and squealing with delight at the sight of her daddy.

I smiled. "What do you say to another one?" I asked with a wink.

John chuckled. "I like three. Three are enough."

"Enough of what?" Nathan asked.

"Enough of kids," I said. "Daddy thinks three children are enough for this family."

"I agree. I like being the only boy."

"I like being a big sister and having a little sister," Elena said. "A little brother would be annoying, especially if he is like Nathan."

"Elena Rose," I said.

Nathan stuck his tongue out at his twin sister. She did it right back.

"Mama's boy," She said.

"And proud of it," Nathan said.

"There is nothing wrong with that," John said. "I am a mama's boy too." He winked at me. I just grinned. "How about you kids go play so I can talk to your mom?"

"Okay," Elena said. "But I am playing by myself."

"Me too" Nathan said.

I shook my head. Both of them ran toward their rooms. John and I went into our bedroom. He still had Bianca. He lay on the bed with her.

"So what's going on?" I asked.

"I don't know," John said. "I'm pissed off, because of Show. He's being a baby about no one standing up for him when he had to get down on his knees and beg to keep his job. That is such crap. There is another wrestling company out there. Jeff Jarrett started TNA/Impact Wrestling so people like Big Show could go there. You have Sting, Ric Flair, Hulk Hogan and Kurt Angle there. Those are greats that were in WWE and WCW. Impact is a great place for Mickie and Gail, because they are actually not being overlooked."

I nodded my head. "I agree. Gail Kim had how many tries at the Divas' Championship when she was in the WWE for a second time and didn't win a single match? Plenty! Impact Wrestling had her become Knockouts' Champion at the first Pay-Per-View she was back for. She deserved to at least be the Divas' Champion once while she was in the WWE. She was WWE Women's Champion, but she should have been Divas' Champion."

"I agree. I love WWE, but WWE does everything in their power for me to keep working with them. I grant a lot of wishes for Make-A-Wish Foundation. But if WWE had some things that could not be negotiated, then I would go to Impact."

"Yeah, Paul (Big Show) is just being a big baby. Sometimes when it comes down to it, you have to think about yourself and not your friends," I said.

"Exactly," John said. "If any of us would have helped Paul (Big Show), we could have very well have lost our jobs ourselves. Paul was thinking about his family. Yes, well, me I was thinking of my family too when I didn't help him. I was also looking forward to beating Laurinaitis. Hell, maybe if he would have lost his job, our man, Paul L. (Triple H) would have been like: 'Hey, Big Show, you're working for the WWE again.'"

"I know is driving you crazy, because you were going to get rid of Laurinaitis and many people would have been happy for that. Paul is also trying to get the best of you. The match at Over the Limit was _all about beating_ John Laurinaitis and if he would have _lost_ to you, he would have been _terminated_. But yet, here comes Paul/Big Show, who is pissed off, because nobody stood up for him, he decides to sell himself out to John Laurinaitis."

John nodded his head.

"You also went looking for him last night after it turned into a battle royal in the ring during your match. That shows he got you, John. He is living rent free in your mind. He is playing a mind game. In this industry, it is all about the mind games. Dwayne did it to us last year."

John smiled. "Yeah, and that didn't get him anywhere."

"Oh, but yes, of course, he had to sing that I was meeting with a divorce lawyer, because of your kiss with Eve."

"Nope. He was dead wrong. You and I are stronger than ever."

"Yeah, because I would take you to the cleaners if ever got divorced, because you cheated on me," I said.

"Never going to happen," John said. "I only want you 'until death do us part.' It is morbid, but I'm in this for the long haul."

"I know and we are not a perfect couple. We fight, which is a good thing, because if didn't then that would be a bad relationship. I love you no matter whatever. I know you'll never cheat on me, because you are so dedicated to me and our kids. Some people don't make it and that is unfortunate."

"Yeah, I know. My parents are divorced."

I had been sitting on the bed and John was lying on it with Bianca. I moved over toward him and kissed him. "Your parents needed to break up, John. Everything in this world happens for a reason, the good and the bad. I believe that when someone dies, someone else is born. Someone might have had to die for Bianca to be born, but she has made life so much more enjoyable. Nathan and Elena have made so much more enjoyable too."

"I know, baby," John said. "It still hurts at times."

"I know it does. I can see it right now. But your parents do not love you any less. They needed to end their marriage for the sake of themselves, just like people need to break up in relationships that are not going anywhere. People want different things. Your mom and dad wanted the same things, but that changed."

John smiled at me. "I love when you talk B.S. to me."

"It's not B.S. I'm trying to make you feel better."

"Just teasing, sweetheart."

I chuckled and gave him a kiss. "Don't let Paul (Big Show) get into your head. Just get into the ring with him and do your thing."

"I will. If Paul lays me flat out like a bulldozer, though and I get injured nurse me back to health."

"Always."

"Good," John said. He kissed me. "I love you."

"I love you more."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When Friday rolled around, John was supposed to go back on the road, but he didn't. He called the boss up and said he was saying home for a week. The kids and I got him for four extra days. It was great. It was also Memorial Weekend, so John didn't get too much grief from the boss man. That boss man was Paul Levesque (Triple H).

It was family time from Friday morning (May 25) to Monday night (May 28). John spent four glorious extra days with me and the kids. We hung out by the pool and grilled out on Saturday. On Sunday, we were in the house. We watched movies and played games.

We did have to watch NASCAR, though. John tried to watch it whenever. He was best buds with Carl Edwards. I liked to watch it for the wrecks. Some of those drivers had bad tempers and they would get pissed if another one spun him out or caused him to wreck and be out of the race.

On Monday, we were out by the pool again, but only for a couple hours. Then we were back inside the rest of the day. At eight o'clock, it was bedtime for Bianca. I put her down while John gave the twins their bath. At nine o'clock, John, me and the twins were in the living room watching Raw.

Guess what Raw started out with: the stupid giant. He ran his mouth about how no one came out to help him when he was being humiliated by Laurinaitis. Footage was shown of Brodus Clay dancing with Naomi and Cameron, along with some after he won his match. Paul (Show) was pissed about that, because that was just moments after Laurinaitis fired him.

Raw was not a good night after that. Paul took out Alex Riley, to send a message to the locker room. He ended up in a match with Brodus Clay, which had been the main event. Kofi Kingston and R-Truth came out to help Brodus, because Paul took him out and beat him down. He did the same with Kofi and Truth. Elena and Nathan were in bed. I was glad for this, because I did not like when wrestlers got beat down bad.

It didn't end there. SmackDown was taped on Tuesdays, but then aired on Fridays. John got a text on Tuesday night from Phil Brooks (CM Punk) that Santino Marella and Zack Ryder got beat up after they had their match.

"I got a message from our favorite Irishman," John said.

We were in our bedroom. The kids were in bed.

"Sheamus?" I asked.

"Yes."

"What does he have to say?"

"Paul just beat up Santino and Zack Ryder after their match. He took them down like he did the guys last night. He used the steel steps on the ramp."

I rolled my eyes. "He is a man on a mission, is he not?"

"Yeah," John replied. He gave a sigh.

John Laurinaitis had made John's match at No Way Out with Paul (Show) in a steel cage. He had announced that on Raw. It was to make sure there was no outside interference. Yeah, Show would destroy John the way he had been destroying people the last two days. He did not need a steel cage. That was a death trap.

"What's wrong?" I asked. I already knew what was wrong.

"My death warrant has been signed with Laurinaitis making my match with Paul (Show) inside a steel cage."

"You have been through worse."

John laughed. "I think this will top all the Elimination Chamber, Hell in a Cell, and Extreme Rules matches."

"If you get demolished by him and need to be nursed back to health, I'll be there to nurse you back to health like I always have."

"I got demolished by Dwayne at WrestleMania."

"Yes, but then you defeated Brock Lesnar some weeks later. You were hurt for a little bit after that, but you had me and the kids to take care of you. We will be here again if you need us. Paul (Show) is going to enjoy inflicting misery on you in that steel cage, but I'll be there to take care of you."

"You're going to be there?" John asked.

"Yes, I am going to be at No Way Out," I said.

"Sounds good to me. I could use the support of my wife."

"Do you want me to be in your corner or doing commentary?"

"First, we have to figure out what to do with the kids."

"Take them with us, duh! We have a bus of our own like Steph and Paul have. We might as well get some use out of it, instead of only using it when we go to Massachusetts," I said.

John nodded his head. "That is true. We could also find a nanny right and quick too. Daddy's got enough to dish out a nice salary for one."

"We have been taking about getting a nanny so I could perhaps go on the road with you a little more. But the kids would prefer to be with us and I would prefer them with us as well. There are a few potential candidates, actually."

"Okay, well, here's what we'll do. We'll call them up and both talk to them. Then we'll see about getting one to come with us for wrestling events starting next Friday and not this Friday. We don't necessarily need to take the bus, but we can get a nanny to come with us and take care of the kids. Nathan does want to come on the road again. I know Elena does too. You obviously do."

"Yes, I do," I said. "The kids and I haven't been on the road with you since WrestleMania. I love being a mom and such, but I miss you a lot."

"Are you missing being in the ring?"

"I haven't been on TV in over a year. I think I need to make an appearance. Amy and I both were considered for being at The Slammy Awards on Raw and presenting the Diva of Year Slammy Award together. You know I couldn't go, because I was pregnant. That was really stupid of them to ask me considering I was pregnant."

"You are a fan favorite, Trish," John said. "That is why they asked. They thought it would have been an awesome idea for the fans to see you pregnant. They wanted the fans to see you glowing."

"I wanted Bianca out of me at that time. I would not have done well on TV. My prayers were answered, because I had her a week later."

"Yes, you did. But the schedule has been pretty hectic."

"That is why I want to go on the road with you. That is a reason why Nathan and Elena want to go on the road too. We all miss you. Plus the kids want to see the superstars and divas. Amy says she'll travel with Phil if I'm traveling with you, so we can see each other. Skyping can only do so much for us," I said.

"Okay, we'll do all that. We'll work it out for you and the kids to come with me, but not this week."

"Starting in June works for me."

"Me too," John said. He gave me a kiss

The next day, Wednesday, May 30, 2012, I called up some people who John and I had considered to hire to be a nanny for the kids. We had interviewed these people a few times, but we wanted to talk to them again. We had three people come to the house that day. We actually found the perfect person out of the three. We found our nanny.

Her name was Jennifer. She was a young woman who was 24, 25. She had gotten a bachelor's degree in early childhood education and was working on her master's for early childhood education as well. She was on summer break right now as well. She had just gotten out of a relationship, so she was single right now and she wanted to focus on herself for a while. The kids liked her as well and that was a plus.

It was all good. So the kids, Jennifer, and I would be going on the road with John starting June 8th.

On Monday, June 4, John was at Raw. The stupid giant wasn't there, however. It was a night off for him. John got to have a match with Michael Cole, but that really didn't happen until John defeated Lord Tensai (Albert). John did and then he embarrassed the hell of out Cole. It was real good.

The last Raw before No Way Out would be June 11th and it would be three hours. Vince McMahon was finally going to be back on. He was supposed to deliver an evaluation on John Laurinaitis. Everyone was hoping that was it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Traveling with John the second weekend of June was fun and very peaceful. I did not see "the stupid giant" at all on Friday, Saturday, or Sunday. That was good. He was at home, apparently. It was in his new contract that he could come and go as he pleased. He was at Raw, however.

The kids, Jennifer, and I arrived at the arena for Raw with John on Monday, June 11. Jennifer had been very helpful the whole time she was with us. Elena and Nathan were the ones who really only needed someone to look after them. I could handle Bianca. But Jennifer helped out with all three.

"I like Raw the best," Nathan said to Jennifer as all of us were walking to John's locker room.

"Why's that?" Jennifer asked.

"Because it has our daddy," Elena added.

"That's a good reason."

"But SmackDown is good too," Nathan said. "Because Mommy let's Elena and me stay up for all of SmackDown, so we get to watch a whole show."

"They tape SmackDown on Tuesday, though, right?" Jennifer asked.

"Yes," I said. "And it is aired on Friday."

"Got it. Thank you."

Jennifer was not much of a professional wrestling fan. She had been when she was growing up, but she stopped watching it and following it when she was in high school. That was the story with a lot of people. I think some of the fans missed the Attitude Era of the WWE. It was called the PG Era. WWE went to a PG-rating to be more of a family friendly program.

"Here we are," John said. He opened the door to his locker room and held it open. Jennifer walked inside with Nathan and Elena. I followed behind them pushing Bianca in a stroller.

Once inside the locker room, Jennifer got Nathan and Elena settled. Bianca was fine just lying in her stroller. She had had a bottle before we left the hotel. She had a binky in her mouth. Those were one of the greatest inventions ever, because sometimes all I had to do was give Bianca that and she was content. Nathan and Elena had been the same when they were babies.

"Can we go find people to see?" Nathan asked.

"Who do you want to go find?" John asked.

"Everyone."

"Do you want to go find people too, Elena?" I asked.

"Yeah," Elena said.

"Okay, we can do that."

"You are never in the locker room that long, are you?" Jennifer asked.

"No," John said.

I picked Bianca up. "Come on, let's go see who we can find," I said.

Nathan and Elena were both at the door, opening it. John was quickly following them as they were out the door. Jennifer and I followed John.

"Slow down, Cena children," John said.

I chuckled.

"Human Jar of Mayo," Nathan shouted.

I started laughing. Nathan had spotted Stephen Farrelly (Sheamus).

"Nathan Cena, please do not call me that," Stephen said.

"Sorry," Nathan said.

"How you doing little fella?"

"Good."

"How are you doing, Elena?"

"Great."

"Hey John and Trish," Stephen said.

"Hey," John said, shaking his hand.

"How's the little one?" Stephen asked referring to Bianca

"She's doing great," I said.

"She is so adorable."

"Thank you."

"Do you think she'll be a Diva just like her mommy?"

"I don't know," I said. "Elena is definitely going to be a Diva."

"Oh, well, look who it is?" A voice said.

I knew that voice all too well. It was Paul Wright (Big Show). I looked to where he was standing.

"Hello Nathan and Elena," He said. "Trish."

"Paul," I said. Elena was hiding behind me. She was scared. She didn't use to be, but now she was.

"Hi Stupid Giant," Nathan said.

"Really?" Paul said. "Stupid Giant?"

"Don't you dare lay a hand on my kid," John said.

"I wasn't going to. I'll have my hands on you in just six days. Will you be there, Trish?"

"As a matter of fact, yes," I said. "Nathan, Elena, Bianca will be there too. My husband is going to need me."

"Yeah, because I'm going to end his career!"

"We'll see. John had been in tighter jams."

"Just keep telling yourself that," Paul said. He then walked away.

"I don't like him anymore," Elena said to Stephen.

"Nobody does, sweetheart," Stephen said. "You have nothing to worry about, though. Your dad will kick his giant hoarse."

"I hope so."

"Do you doubt your old man, Elena?" John asked.

"No, he is just very big."

"Have no fear, baby," I said. "Your daddy has us backing him up. He won't let us down."

"Nope," Nathan said. "Daddy will kick his butt!"

Raw was fun. John Laurinaitis didn't get fired. Vince McMahon said he was going to be at ringside during Paul and John's match. John ended up going to ring and saying Show said he was going to beat John at No Way Out, but he said what if Show couldn't beat him. He said if Show couldn't beat him, he would just be a sell-out. Vince ended up saying that he'd be ringside for the match and if Show did not win, Vince was going to fire Laurinaitis.

Show also ended up punching Vince, which was an accident. He was going after John. The two were fighting and people were trying to pull them apart. Vince was one of those people. John ducked out of the way and Show hit Vince instead. That was an accident, I'll admit that.

"How's your dad doing?" I asked as I was on the phone with Stephanie the next day.

"Just a concussion. He'll still be at ringside, though," Stephanie said. "My dad can handle his own no matter what, but I have a reason for calling you."

"And what's that?"

"How would you like to make an appearance at No Way Out?"

"Are you serious? I'd love to."

"Great. How would you like to be ringside with my dad and Laurinaitis and probably Otunga?"

"That is the appearance they want me to make?"

"Yes," Stephanie said.

"OMG!" I said. "I don't know, Steph."

"It was better than my dad's idea with you and the kids sitting in the audience."

"Oh, yeah, I will not do that. My kids are not going to watch this match at all! I have given my nanny strict instructions. Amy will be with Phil at No Way Out, so I was going to watch the match with her and him in his locker room."

"Well, think about it and just give me a call."

"I will. Thank you for the opportunity," I said.

"Always. Talk to you soon," Stephanie said.

"All right, bye."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I decided to talk to John about Vince's offer for me to be at ringside during his match. We did it first thing on Tuesday morning.

"I'd like you at ringside," John said. "Knowing you're at ringside will give me a boost of confidence."

"Baby, you have this match," I said. "You're going to be inside a steel cage. A steel cage is like Hell in a Cell, except without a roof to it. It is less harmful than an Elimination Chamber too. This match is going to be brutal, yes, but you will finally get your hands on "The Big Show." Paul's advantage in this match is his size. Do what you have to do to bring him down.

"He's going to throw you around like a rag doll. He's going to push your face and body into the steel fencing of the cage. You can take the pain. You have been in this business for almost ten years. You love what you do. Do it for the fans. _Do it for Brodus Clay, Kingston and R-Truth! Or any other superstar that Big Show has destroyed. _Do it for Nathan, Elena, and Bianca. Do it for me. Do it so Laurinaitis will _finally_ get fired. Do what you have to do to win!"

"Everything you've said is true and good encouragement," John replied. "Paul's size is an advantage for him, because his body mass can hurt. However, I am a little bit shorter and thinner than him, so I will be quicker."

"Plus you're smarter, hotter, and sexier."

John chuckled. "That's for sure. I know we agreed not to let the kids watch the match, but I want them to be able to watch it."

"Why?"

"Win or lose, I just want my kids to see that I actually tried."

I nodded my head. If he wanted the kids to watch the match I was not going to argue. "Okay, we'll watch. We'll be in the audience with Jennifer. I'll call Stephanie and tell her we'll go with Vince's idea."

"All right, thank you," John said.

"Anytime, baby," I said. I gave him nice, long hard kiss.

I got on the phone with Stephanie. "John wants me and the kids to watch the match. We'll go with your father's original idea."

"Are you sure about having the kids seeing it?" Stephanie replied.

"Yes. John wants the kids to see that he actually tried if he loses."

"Okay, you're the parents."

"I know, but John wants them to see this match. I think this match is going to be the worst."

"It is and it'll be great, though. My girls didn't see Paul's match at WrestleMania in Hell in a Cell."

"That was a smart idea, but John wants the kids to see it. If he wants them to watch it, then they'll watch it. I'm going to have to do some very heavy explaining about the whole thing. I think I might have some crying children by the end of the match."

"You'll have to explain that it goes with the job."

"Oh, Nathan knows that. He's already mad at Paul Wright for Wade Barrett being injured."

Stephanie laughed. "Stu will be back soon. Tell him to hang in there."

"He's also mad, because Randy is gone too."

"Well, you know how I feel about Randy's situation."

"Yeah."

Randy failed another portion of the WWE Wellness Program. Everyone basically gets drug tested and if something is found that they shouldn't be taken or they do not have a prescription to back it up they get suspended for 30 days. Randy got suspended for 60 days. He won't be back until July. It is one topic of conversation that John stays away from. It is also a topic Sam and I stay away from.

"Anyway, I have to go," Stephanie said. "Thanks for the call back."

"Always. Talk to you later," I said.

"Bye."

"Bye."

Paul Wright (Big Show) ended up calling John out on SmackDown. He got a phone call from Phil. So John made a trip to the tapings. Instead of Show making his presence known, John Laurinaitis came out. John ended up punching him. He didn't care if he lost his job. If John won against Show on Sunday, then Laurinaitis would keep his job, but possibly fire John for the punch. If Show lost on Sunday, then Laurinaitis would get fired, and John's job would more than likely be safe.

There is no way John will lose his job. The WWE would never let him slip away, especially when TNA has a restraining order on them to leave TNA talent alone.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was a long few days leading up to No Way Out. John was in the gym, training hard for his match. We had a fully equipped gym of our own at home. John even went to Florida Championship Wrestling and did training there. It was where WWE Talent was training and building up their skill until they were ready to be on the main roster. Before it had been Ohio Valley Wrestling where wrestlers went and trained. John, Randy, Batista, and many others had been there.

John wanted to be ready for his match. There was a fire in him and I do not what could put it out.

"I'm going to have so much fun tonight," Nathan said. He was jumping up and down. We were in John's locker room at the arena.

"Me too," Elena said. "I can't wait to watch all the championship matches. I hope Phil beats Daniel and Stephens beats Dolph."

"Me too."

"Jennifer, are you excited for tonight?"

Jennifer smiled. "Yes, I am. I haven't followed wrestling much in the last ten years. But working for your parents has brought back a lot of memories. I followed it a lot growing up until I was fourteen, fifteen years old. I remember watching your mom in her wrestling days. I loved her and Lita."

"That's Auntie Amy," Nathan said.

"I know. She and your mom are BFFs."

"What does that mean?" Elena asked.

"It means that Amy and I will be friends forever," I said.

"I like that. I'm that with Alanna and Aurora and Murphy and Vaughn."

"Me too," Nathan said.

"Now Nathan," Jennifer said. "I heard that you last year had your first kiss."

"Yes, I did. I kissed Alanna Orton. I liked her then, but not anymore."

"Why not?" I asked.

"I'm going to marry Aurora instead. I want to be WWE CEO and chairman like her grandpa is."

Jennifer and I laughed.

"He likes Aurora and wants to kiss her like he did Alanna, Mommy," Elena said.

"Wow, Nathan, you are a ladies' man, aren't you?" I asked.

"Yes. I'm going to rule the WWE like Uncle Paul does since he married Aunt Stephanie," Nathan said.

"Uncle Paul does not get off easy just because he's married to the boss's daughter. He works twice as hard because he is married to the boss's daughter and wants to show the superstars of the locker room he does not get an easy pass."

"Well, I like Aurora better than Alanna anyway."

I shook my head.

John walked into the locker room then.

"Where did you go, Daddy?" Elena asked.

"That is a secret," John said. "You'll see later tonight."

"When do we go sit in the audience?" Nathan asked.

I looked at my cell phone. It was 7:30.

"It's 7:30. Let's all go to the bathroom before we head out," I said.

Nathan quickly ran for the bathroom. He was very excited to be able to see the whole show. Jennifer took care of Bianca. Yes, my baby was going to be there with us as well.

"Well, this is it," I said to John.

"Yep," John said.

"You got this, John! The kids, Jennifer, and I will be cheering you on."

"Thanks." He gave me a kiss and then a hug. Nathan came out of the bathroom and then Elena went in.

"My turn," Nathan said.

"Come here, big man," John said. He lifted Nathan up. "Now remember my match might be very brutal, but I'll be okay in the end."

"I know. Elena is more worried than I am."

"Very good point."

John put Nathan down. Elena came out of the bathroom.

"Elena, come here," John said. She went over to him. "Daddy's going to kick the stupid giant's butt, I guarantee you that!"

Elena nodded her head. She gave John a hug.

"It'll be okay, sweetheart," I said.

After I used the bathroom, Jennifer, me and the kids headed to ringside. We had front row seats. Fans were going crazy when they saw me. The fans were going crazy when we sat down with them.

I enjoyed it. I had Bianca. She was in a baby carrier that was attached to me. I sat between Nathan and Elena. Jennifer sat on the other side of Nathan. We were ready for the show.

No Way Out got under way. It had its big opening with a video package featuring John and Big Show. Cole with Jerry and Booker T welcomed everyone.

"Yes, welcome everyone to No Way Out," Booker T said. "But take a look that's here with us."

A cameraman stood in front of me and the kids. I waved to the camera.

"It's Trish Stratus!" Jerry said. "Oh, my God, she has a baby!"

"Not just a baby, King, but three kids," Cole said.

The cameraman showed me with all three of my kids.

"Notice the little boy wearing John Cena gear," Cole said.

"Yes, those are Trish's kids with John Cena," Booker T said.

"That's right, Trish is married to John Cena," Jerry said. "I remember we found this out last year. They only had two kids at the time."

"Well, Trish must be here to support Cena in his match versus Big Show tonight."

No Way Out was a lot of fun. Sheamus and Punk both retained their titles. There was a Fatal Four Way for Number One Contenders to the Tag Team Championships. Darren Young and Titus O'Neil won. Triple H challenged Brock to a match at SummerSlam.

Just shortly before the steel cage match, which was the main event, I did an interview with Jerry Lawler. Vince and Stephanie had planned it in and they used Jerry instead of Cole, because I despised Cole as much as John did.

Jerry suddenly stood up. "Well, I've just been informed that we have a few minutes to spare before The Steel Cage Match between John Cena and Big Show. I'll be conducting an interview now."

Jerry took his head phones off and walked over to grab a microphone. He then walked over to where I sat with the kids. The fans cheered when they saw him coming over to me. I stood up.

"Ladies and gentlemen, allow me to introduce former WWE Diva, Trish Stratus," Jerry said.

"Hi King," I said.

"Hi, Trish. How are you?"

"I am just great. You can see I have my children here with me."

"Yes, what are their names?"

I smiled. "Well, these are my twins, Nathan and Elena. They will be five in July. And this little baby right here is Bianca. She will be six months old on Tuesday. For those of you who do not know, these are my children with John Cena."

"Yes, last year we found out you and John Cena were married. I can assume you and your kids are here tonight in support of him."

"That's correct, King. Nathan and Elena wanted to see their daddy take on the Big Show or as they like to call him "The Stupid Giant.""

King laughed. "Well, what are your thoughts to this match between Big Show and your husband, John Cena?"

"I have no doubt in my mind that my husband will come out on top. I look forward to Vince McMahon saying two little words."

The steel cage suddenly began to lower. "Well, here we go," Cole said.

"Thank you, Trish," King said. I nodded my head. He then went and sat back down.

There was a promo shown for the main event. After the promo, John Laurinaitis came out. I smiled. He couldn't come out on his scooter, because Vince had thrown it off the stage on Monday. He walked down with one crutch. I still loved the fact that John was the cause of his injury.

Laurinaitis glared at me as he walked past. I gave him a wave. He took a seat.

Big Show came out next.

"Stupid Giant," Elena said.

"That's right, sweetheart," I said.

Big Show walked straight to the ring and got inside. He looked at me, though. I shook my head.

Vince came out next. As he walked to sit ringside, he came right up to me.

"Now here's a real woman," He said.

"Amen to that," King said.

I laughed. Vince then went to take a seat at ringside.

John's music hit and he came out. Nathan and Elena were going crazy. They were excited for the match. John did a hand salute. He then ran down the ramp. He stopped at the end of it. The cage was in the way, so he couldn't slide in like he normally would.

John walked around to the entrance of the cage. He stopped. He was looking Big Show directly in the eye.

"One minute," John said. He pointed over to me and the kids. He then came over to us. He got a hug from Nathan. Elena gave him a hug and kiss. I wasn't wearing the baby carrier anymore. I was just holding Bianca now. John gave Bianca a kiss on the head. He then gave me a nice passionate kiss. He took his cap off and threw it into the crowd. He took his T-shirt off, but handed it to me. He then kissed me one more time.

I smiled when he walked away and got into the cage. I threw the T-shirt over to some fans. I then sat down again.

John and Show were introduced. The referee called for the bell and the match got under way.

"Go John!" I shouted. Bianca had a binky in her mouth. She was not fazed by my yelling. She had actually slept most of the event. When she woke up, I gave her a bottle and then gave her the binky.

"Go Daddy!" Elena shouted.

"Cena! Cena!" Nathan shouted.

The match was awesome. There was nothing brutal about the match. I was very thankful for that. John had a lot of help during the match too. Kofi Kingston, Santino Marella, Alex Riley, and Brodus Clay all helped to make sure Big Show did not escape the cage. Nathan and Elena were on their feet the whole time jumping up and down and cheering or just watching. But John was able to climb to the top of the cage and jump down. His music suddenly hit.

"YES!" I screamed. "YES!"

Brodus had hold of Laurinaitis. He let Laurinaitis go. John went over and picked him up. He got him on his shoulders. Vince McMahon had a microphone in hand.

"You're fired!" He said.

I cheered, along with my twins and the fans. John then put Laurinaitis through a table. Vince headed away from the ring.

John was smiling. They were showing replays.

John grabbed a microphone. "Daddy did it, Elena and Nathan. Daddy defeated the Stupid Giant."

"Yay!" Nathan and Elena said.

He walked over toward us. He was pointing at me and wiggled his hand as he did it. "Trish Stratus. You fans know this woman as Trish Stratus. But I know her as Patricia "Trish" Cena. She's my wife and mother of my children. She's also my biggest fan. All people out there that like me can say they are my biggest fan, but no, you're not. My wife, kids, brothers, and dad are my biggest fans. Happy Father's Day by the way, Dad. I know you're watching.

"But Trish Stratus is my number one fan. Behind every great man is a great woman. And Trish Stratus is the great woman behind me. I love you, Trish and thank you."

"Anytime," I said. I then gave him a hot passionate kiss.

"Oh, boy," King said.

John's music started to play again. Fans were cheering. John pulled away from me. He went over to the cage and climbed up. He began to shout, celebrating his victory.

I was very happy.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Who's ready to go to bed?" I asked.

"Me," Nathan and Elena chorused.

I nodded my head. The three of us with Jennifer and Bianca were walking to John's locker room.

"Did you have fun, Jenni?" I asked.

"I had a lot of fun. Sitting in that audience took me back," Jennifer said.

"Great."

"Hey Trish," A voice behind me called. I turned around. I looked to see Stephanie and Paul.

"Hey," I said. "What's going on?"

"A business opportunity," Stephanie said.

"Seriously?"

"She's serious," Paul said.

"Can't it wait until tomorrow?"

"No, it can't," Stephanie said. "Since Laurinaitis is fired, he is given one more night. We all know he made a match between John Cena against him, Otunga and Show for Raw tomorrow night. He gets to make a farewell speech tomorrow night on Raw. Mick Foley is also going to be on. We're looking for a permanent GM for both shows right now and we'll be having guest GMs every night. But how would you like to be a GM for a night or evenly permanently?"

"Or how about I come back as a manger for my husband?" I winked.

"Oh, now there's an idea," Paul said.

"I don't care what you do. I just want you to come back," Stephanie said. "I need my BFF."

"You just want be to travel with John basically, huh?" I asked.

"Yes, but my dad would love to bring you back for little while. That is why I was asking about the GM for a night or a trial run as a GM until found a permanent GM for both Raw and SmackDown."

"Use Teddy for one of the shows. He was one of the greatest GMs after you. I hated working for Eric Bischoff, I'm so glad you got rid of him."

"Yeah, now we have to deal with Paul Heyman again," Paul said.

"Oh, my God," Jennifer said. "I remember him. I hated him. He disgusted me at times."

"I agree," Paul said.

"Anyway," Stephanie said. "You have to stay."

"Can I talk to my husband first, please?" I asked.

"Of course."

"Thank you. My babies want to go to bed. We're going to go see if John is done in the shower and dressed."

"Yes, I want to see my girls too. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, because we'll be with John for Raw tomorrow as well."

"Yay."

Stephanie gave me hug. "Good night."

"Night. Night, Paul."

"Night Trish. Jennifer and kids," Paul said.

"Bye," Jennifer said.

"Bye Uncle Paul and Aunt Stephy," Elena said.

"Mommy, I'm tired," Nathan said.

"I know," I said. "I am too. Let's go."

Jennifer picked Nathan up, because he was so tired. I had Elena's hand as we walked. She was tired, but not as tired as her twin brother. We got to John's locker room and I knocked.

"It's open," John shouted.

I then opened the door. Elena went in first. I followed her and held the door open for Jennifer still holding Nathan.

"Hi Daddy," Elena said, walking over to me.

"Hi baby," John said. He picked her up and gave her a kiss. "Did you have fun tonight?"

"Yes."

"Good. I see we have a very tired little boy."

"Yes," I said, looking back at Jennifer, holding him. I smiled. I placed Bianca in her stroller.

"Do you want me to take him?" John asked Jennifer.

"No, I got him. This is part of the job description," Jennifer said.

John nodded. He put Elena back down.

"You and I need to have a little talk when we get back to the hotel," I said.

"Oh, God, what now?" John asked.

"It's nothing bad. I was just offered another business opportunity."

"Oh, well, then that's okay."

John hated it whenever I walked into the locker room and said we needed to talk. It always scared him. When we were just dating six, seven years ago, I walked into his locker room once and said we needed to talk. He thought I was going to break up with him. I didn't. We never even took a break from each other in our relationship like some people usually do.

An hour later, John and I were sitting on the couch of our hotel suite. Jennifer and the kids were asleep.

"What is this business opportunity you were offered?" John asked.

"Well, until they can find a permanent GM there is going to be guest GMs. Mick Foley is going to be it for Raw tomorrow night. But Stephanie asked me to be a guest GM, along with that for a trial basis or permanent basis," I said.

"Trial basis is more do-able. Nathan and Elena are going to be starting kindergarten next year."

"I know, but I had the idea of really coming back as a manger for my husband. It was how I got my start in the WWE. I was Test and Albert's manger."

"Oh, the irony if you were to become my manger and I were to face Lord Tensai for a third time," John said.

"Oh, I never thought of that. That would be hilarious!"

"Seriously, you want to come back as my manager?

"Yes," I said.

"I'd love that if you did. I've been looking for a manager for ten years."

"My first night as your manager can be tomorrow night too. I'll accompany you to ringside for your match. It'll be fun. We have a nanny to watch over the kids."

"Never true. I think Jennifer will have to resign in August, though, because of the fall semester starting."

"True. We'll hire someone else when the time gets closer. I suggest we go with the bus idea again," I said.

"Yeah, we'll hire a bus driver and another nanny."

"Great."

"So are we done talking business?" John asked.

"Yes," I said.

"Good, because I'm horny as hell."

"Good, because so am I," I said, climbing into John lap.

"I love you even more."

"Don't tell me. Show me."

"Gladly."

John's lips were quickly on mine.

We hadn't had sex in a week. I think John was very nervous about his match with Paul Wright. He had not really been in a good mood after he lost to Dwayne at WrestleMania back in April. John actually felt threatened by Dwayne after the match when it came to me. It was last year all over again. It took a lot of Stratusfaction to reassure him I wanted him and only him.

But John was okay now. I think me being his manager would help, because I always gave him a boost of confidence. Stephanie would work out a deal between me and Vince. She was a godsend when it came to dealing with her dad.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I called Stephanie the next day and told her that I wanted to come back. I told her I wanted to come back as John's manager.

I told the kids that I talked to Stephanie about coming back. They were all for it. They loved traveling around.

"We figured that was why you gave Jennifer the job of our nanny," Elena said.

"Yeah, Aurora, Murphy, and Vaughn gave a nanny to watch them, so Aunt Stephanie and Uncle Paul can be doing stuff for the shows," Nathan said.

"That is very true," John said.

"Unfortunately, Nate, Jennifer won't be able to be your nanny when August comes around," I said.

"Why not?" He said.

"Yeah, why not?" Elena said.

"I have to get back to school. I'm on summer break right now," Jennifer answered.

"We start school soon," Nathan said.

"Not for another year, buddy," John said.

"Oh, but you'll have lots of fun," Jennifer said. "But my school is completely different from the one you'll be going to. You'll be going to school to learn to really read, write, do math and lots more. My school is teaching me how to do a job. Your dad went to wrestling school to learn to wrestle."

"Isn't that what FCW?" Elena asked.

"Yes, sweetie," I said. "That was where Stu was for a little bit before he did NXT with Otunga, and all them."

"I like David Otunga," Nathan said. "Even if he did work under John Laurinaitis. Sorry, Daddy."

"That's okay, buddy," John said. "You can like whatever wrestler you want. You like Wade Barrett."

"I like Sheamus better," Elena said.

I smiled. I loved talking to my kids about wrestlers they liked and disliked. They loved all the Divas. Elena's favorite Diva was whoever the Divas' Champion was.

By the time, John and I arrived at the arena with the kids and Jennifer, Stephanie had talked to her dad and there was a deal for me. I would be John's manager (or to get into wrestling terms: valet). It was a trial run for a few months (June to August).

"Are you happy now that I'll be around for a few months?" I asked Stephanie.

"Yes, I am," Stephanie smiled.

We were both in the catering room. I was holding Bianca. Stephanie had Vaughn in her lap. Nathan, Elena, Aurora, and Murphy were sitting at a table with us, eating. The four were all having fun talking and laughing.

"Remember last year the last time you were really here and you so desperately wanted another baby?" Stephanie asked.

"Yes," I smiled. "I got it and she's right here." I gave my baby girl a kiss on the cheek.

"Ewe, get away," Aurora said.

Stephanie and I looked over at our kids. Nathan was trying to get up in Aurora's face with his wide open with food. Little boys tended to annoy the little girls they liked.

"Nathan, don't do that," I said.

"You're gross," Aurora said.

"No, he's not," Murphy said.

Nathan smiled. Stephanie and I grinned at each other. Murphy had a little crush on Nathan. Last year, Nathan didn't like it when she was around when Alanna was there. He said he was going to marry Alanna when they got older. Elena had said she was going to be Alanna's maid of honor in their wedding. Nathan still liked Alanna, but only as a friend. He was going for Aurora, but her little sister liked him instead.

"Remember last year when Nathan kissed Alanna?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah," Stephanie said. "Randy was so angry. His little girl wasn't supposed to be kissing any boys until she was like sixteen."

"Yeah, my little boy is a dare devil like his daddy. You know he likes Aurora now." I whispered the last part.

"Really?"

"Yes, he wants to take after Paul. He wants to marry her and take over the WWE like you and Paul will."

Stephanie chuckled. "I love your little boy. He has a great sense of humor."

"Something else he got from his daddy."

Stephanie smiled.

"Cut it out, Nathan!" Aurora said.

I looked over at my son. He was annoying Aurora again the same way he did before.

"Nathan Anthony Cena, cut the crap right now!" I said in a very angry tone.

Nathan sat back down in his seat, leaving Aurora alone. Whenever I used that tone, it was when I used it at the kids. It was to get them to stop doing what they were doing if they were doing something wrong.

"Maybe Nathan needs to go where Daddy is," Elena said.

"That is a good idea," I said. "It will get you away from all these girls. Can you keep an eye on her for me?"

"Yes," Stephanie said.

"Thank you. Come on, Nathan."

Nathan got up. I took his hand and then the two of us, with me holding Bianca, went to find John. Jennifer was hanging out with the Divas. She had made some new friends.

John was talking with Paul in the hallway.

"Here's your wife," Paul said.

John turned and looked to see me. "Where's Elena?"

"With Stephanie," I said. "Nathan was opening his mouth and showing his food to Aurora, annoying her. Little boys like to annoy the little girls they have a crush on."

Paul laughed. "You have a crush on my little girl now?"

"Yes," Nathan said. "I want to marry Aurora like you married Aunt Stephanie and will take over the WWE one day."

Paul laughed. "You stay away from my daughters, son. My little girls are so young to be getting kissed. I know you kissed Little Alanna Orton last year."

"You should be flattered that he wants to your daughter and not Randy's," John said.

"I did not marry for power. Stephanie and I only fell in love, because we were working together in the McMahon-Helmsley Era."

"Yes, well, Nathan needed to get away from the girls," I said. "So he's all yours."

"Thanks," John said. "Come here, buddy." Nathan went over to John. John picked him up. "Are you annoying Aurora?"

"Yes, but Murphy thinks I'm funny," Nathan said.

"Go for Murphy instead of Aurora. She has had a crush on you since she was two," Paul said.

Nathan grinned. "I'm a ladies' man."

We all laughed.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"People Power" made its last walk to the ring when it was time for the main event on Raw. Laurinaitis ran his mouth for a few minutes. Big Show said he was not going to participate in the match. He said Laurinaitis and Otunga were on their own. He then left the ring.

John's music hit and he walked out. He had a microphone in hand.

"Well, finally, we are almost rid of you, Laurinaitis," John said. He walked down the ramp and stopped. Cheers came from the fans. "And since you are fired and will be gone, I do not have to deal with you anymore. With that being said, the Board of Directors has appointed me with a new manager…"

The laugh at the beginning of my theme music went. _I don't care what you all say. Whoa…_

The fans were cheering and going crazy as I walked out from behind the curtain.

"It's Trish Stratus!" King said.

I smiled as I made my way down the ramp and to John. He wrapped his arm around me. We both looked in the ring at John Laurinaitis and David Otunga.

"Kick some ass," I said.

John grinned. He then ran and slid into the ring. The referee kept Laurinaitis and Otunga away. I walked all the way over to the commentary table to sit with King and Cole. The two were also sitting with Teddy Long. John took his cap and shirt off, and threw them into the crowd. He took his dog tags off and kissed those. Those were his lucky charm, other than me.

I put headphones on and took a seat. The time keeper rang the bell. Otunga started out in the ring with John.

"Well, welcome, Trish and Teddy," King said.

"Thanks, King," I said. "Hello Teddy."

"Hello Trish," Teddy said.

"It is a pleasure to have you with us, Trish," Cole said.

"Sorry, Cole, my husband is the only one that gets the pleasure of me," I said.

King laughed. I grinned.

Otunga had control most of the match.

"Well, Trish, you were at No Way Out last night with your kids," Cole said.

"Yes, I was," I said. "And my husband defeated The Big Show and then Vince McMahon fired Laurinaitis."

"Let's holla at that playa," Teddy said.

"Holla!"

We all laughed.

"Now you're John's manager, Trish ," King said.

"That's right, King. I had been trying to work out a deal with the Board of Directors to sign me on as John's manager. They came through with it this morning. They had been working on it for awhile."

"Where are your kids?" Cole asked.

"My kids are in the care of a nanny…"

John got knocked to the outside of the ring.

"Cena on the outside," Cole said. "Otunga jumping out of the ring."

Otunga got out of the ring and picked John up. He then threw him into the steel steps. Otunga looked me directly in the eye. He did a little pose.

"Not impressed!" I said. "Not impressed at all!"

Otunga grabbed John and threw him back into the ring. He tagged Laurinaitis in. Laurinaitis climbed into the ring. He was on his crutch. He had been faking his injury. He began beating down on John.

"That dirty rat!" I said.

Laurinaitis went to tag Otunga in. Otunga refused the tag. He jumped down from the apron and walked to the back.

"Otunga is leaving," King said.

"Oh, it's on now," I said.

John was up. He took it to Laurinaitis. He laid him out with a Five-Knuckle Shuffle and he gave him an Attitude Adjustment.

"All right, John," I said.

John looked over at the commentary table. He pointed to Teddy Long.

"You want some of this?" John asked.

"Hell yeah, playa," Teddy said. He got up and took his headphones off.

"Makes us proud, Teddy," I said.

Teddy went into the ring. He gave Laurinaitis a nice slap. John then laid Laurinaitis out with two more Attitude Adjustments. He then put Laurinaitis in the STF. Laurinaitis tapped out.

The referee called for the bell and John's music hit.

"Whoa, all right, John," I said.

John smiled brightly as the referee raised his arm in victory. I headed into the ring.

John grabbed hold of me and laid a nice kiss on me. I then held his arm up in the air for victory.

"Now, that was fun," John said as we made our way to the back.

"Yes, it was," I said. "We have many more weeks of it."

"Word."

"Are you going old school John on me again?"

"Never again!"

"Come on, I love old school Cena."

"Okay, but you have to wait until we are alone, because its not going to be PG. It's going to be Rated-R."

"Oh, Adam would be so proud since you are the PG Superstar."

"Well, how about instead of a rap, we just do stuff that rates an NC-17 once we are alone."

I shook my head. "Such a dirty boy."

"Proud of it, babe," John said.

I chuckled.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_Raw 6/25/2012: Week 2 as John's manager, Fort Wayne, Indiana._

"Ladies and gentlemen, at this time in the ring: Trish Stratus," Lilian said.

I smiled as I stood in the ring. Raw had just come back from a commercial break. John had taken to his Twitter account earlier in the day and said he had a very special announcement.

The fans were going crazy as I was in the ring.

"Wow, what a great crowd tonight," I said. "It is great to be standing in a WWE ring again. I know it has been way too long."

"That's for sure," King said.

"For those of you, who do not know, the WWE Board of Directors has in-stated me to be the manager of my favorite WWE Superstar, my husband, John Cena!"

John's music hit. There was a mix of boos and cheers. He walked out from behind the curtain. He stopped at the top of the ramp. He did his salute, ran down the ramp, and slipped into the ring. I was clapping. John walked over and grabbed a microphone.

"Look who we have here," John said. I smiled. "Fort Wayne, Indiana, we have the former 7-time WWE Women's Champion: Trish Stratus in the ring."

Cheers came from the fans.

"That's right, Trish Stratus is back. And for those of you who _still_ do not know, this lovely lady is my new manger. Trish and the board had been working out a deal for weeks on an agreement for _my wife_ to come back as my manager. I'm not the only one whose wife is involved in this business. That is a special shout out to you, Triple H and Stephanie." John winked.

"But that's beside the point; I came out here to make an announcement. But you know what; I'm going to let my _manager/wife_ make the announcement for me."

I smiled. "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, for the first time ever, _my hot and sexy husband_, John Cena will be entering himself in the Money in the Bank Match. The reason why John is entering that match is because of this."

I pointed to the Titantron. Footage was shown from Friday Night SmackDown on June 22. This footage was of Big Show. He said he was going to be in the Money in the Bank Match, cash in the briefcase and then be the WWE Champion for a very long time.

"I am entering myself in the Money in the Bank Match," John said. "So Big Show can not win it and be a dominating WWE Champion for a long time. Plus it has been a year since I was WWE Champion."

The lights went out suddenly. _Break the walls down…_

The lights came back on and there was Chris Jericho. The fans were cheering. John and I both stood in the ring.

"Well, isn't that cute, Trish Stratus and John Cena?" Jericho said. "Actually, no, it isn't cute! It is just sickening. It is also sickening that you, Cena are putting yourself in the Money in the Bank Match. You see, unlike you, I have been in plenty of Money in the Bank matches. I created Money in the Bank."

"How many of those matches have you actually won, Jericho?" I asked. "I might have retired to become a wife and mother, but I have kept tabs on pretty much all the matches. If my calculations are correct, you have _never_ won any."

Jericho laughed. "That's quite fine, Trish. Say what you want to say. John's not the only one entering himself in the Money in the Bank matchup! I'm entering myself as well!"

Cheers came from the fans.

"Excuse me?"

I looked at the ramp and saw Vickie Guerrero. Fans were booing.

"I said, 'Excuse me?'" Vickie said. "In case, you have forgotten, I am the Interim General Manager. Superstars can not just go entering themselves into the Money in the Bank matches. The Board of Directors has issued me to make an announcement regarding the Money in the Bank matches. The Money in the Bank Match for the WWE Championship is open to _former WWE Champions only_. Those former WWE Champions who will compete are John Cena…"

"Excellent choice," I said.

"…Chris Jericho," Vickie continued.

The fans cheered. Jericho smirked.

"…Big Show and Kane," Vickie finished.

"That's great. Very great," John said. "Always invest in the Board of Directors ideas, Vickie."

Vickie laughed. "Sorry to disappoint you, John. But I am the GM for tonight and SmackDown this week, so I have my own ideas. Tonight you will be in a match. You will take on Chris Jericho."

The fans cheered. Jericho looked into the ring at John with a smirk.

"Great matchup," Cole said.

John shrugged it off. Vickie Guerrero disappeared into the back.

After this segment, Jericho, John, and I were all in the back talking. Jericho stepped out of his character and into his real person: Chris Irvine.

"I'm really glad you are back, Trish," Chris said.

"Thanks," I said. "I'm glad you are back. You need to bring Ash around. Nate is terrorizing Aurora and Murphy thinks he's hilarious."

Chris chuckled. "Yes, I heard he likes Aurora instead of Alanna now."

"Yeah," John said. "My boy's a ladies' man."

"Yes, well, I'll see what I can do. It is summer, so Jessica and the kids could come. We also need to get together when we are not on the road too."

Chris, his wife, Jessica and their three kids live in Tampa, Florida just like John and I do. Tampa is a very popular place for most of the wrestlers to live. FCW is also located there, so most wrestlers within the WWE start out at FCW until they get the call to come make their official WWE debut.

"I know," I said. "Elena would love to have some fun with Cheyenne and Sierra. I also haven't seen Jessica in forever either."

"We should make plans for this week," Chris said.

"Give us a call whenever," John said. "I'll see you out in the ring, though."

"Yeah, I need to go change. See you both later."

We all went in separate directions.

When it came to John and Chris's match, we all headed to the ring. Chris went out to the ring first. Then John and I came out. I did commentary with King and Cole again.

"Well, hello, again, Trish," King said.

"Hi King," I said.

"I am so glad you are back!"

"Oh, thank you, but let's see John kick some butt, shall we?"

John delivered a Knuckle Shuffle on Jericho when Show's music suddenly hit.

_Well…_

"Big Show," King said.

"What the hell?" I said.

John looked at the ramp. He went for an AA on Jericho. Jericho got out of it and got him into the Walls of Jericho. Show made his way down to the ring. I was distracted.

Jericho had John in the middle of the ring in the Walls of Jericho. Show climbed into the ring.

"What the hell is he doing?" I said.

Show laid a leg drop on John. That ended up getting Jericho disqualified. John won the match, because of it.

Jericho and Show just looked at each other. Jericho climbed out of the ring. Show looked at Jericho leaving. Show then looked at me. He smiled. He waved at me. I just glared at him.

"Well, Big Show eyeing Trish," Cole said.

John was getting to his feet. Show suddenly grabbed hold of him. He then laid a Chokeslam on him.

Big Show looked at me again. He turned John onto his stomach in the ring facing the commentary table. Show stood over John. He then got down and put the Colossal Clutch on John. It was basically pulling at John's head back with his hands in a grip. Big Show looked at me the whole time he did it. This was where Raw went off the air…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I did not like what I had seen on Raw. I was John's manager. We were mixing business with our personal lives. I was involved. Paul Wright made sure to bring me into it. He taunted me by turning John around in the ring and putting him in the Colossal Clutch. That was like the Great Khali putting the Vise Grip on John and looking at me directly as he inflicted pain on my husband.

I told John to not let Paul Wright get the best of him. Well, Paul Wright/Big Show got the best of me on June 25, 2012.

_Raw July 2, 201: Week 3_

John and I made our way to the ring at the beginning of the show. John did his typical entrance: the salute and then run to the ring. I slowly walked down to the ring and climbed inside.

"It's a great crowd tonight, Trish," John said as he had a microphone in hand.

I nodded my head.

"Well, Raw did not end on a very nice note for us last week. Take a look at the footage."

The footage of Big Show from Raw last week was shown. I watched again as Big Show turned my husband in the ring to face me. He then put the Colossal Clutch on him.

"Now after seeing that footage, it makes me upset. I know it upsets my wife," John said. He looked at me. "Big Show purposely turned me and looked directly at Trish when he had me in the Colossal Clutch...Seriously, Show, you're trying to intimidate my wife? Well, _Trish is not who you have to worry about_. Who _you_ have to worry about is _me_?

"You have to worry about me in Money In the Bank, because I'm going to win the match! I'm then going to take the briefcase, cash in the prize and then defeat whoever is WWE Champion."

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Daniel Bryan said as he made his way down to the ring.

"See Daniel Bryan even agrees that I'll win the Money in the Bank match," John said.

"That's right," I said.

"Wrong, Cena," Daniel said. "You are dead wrong. See when you cash in the Money in the Bank contract to face me for the WWE Championship you are going to lose. And there are plenty of people that would agree with me."

"Actually, I think there are lots of people who would disagree with you," I said.

"I didn't ask for your opinion."

"…Now I agree with Trish," Punk said, coming out and walking to the ring. "I disagree with you, Bryan. See you will not beat me. Jerry Lawler disagrees with you. The popcorn guy disagrees with you…"

"I disagree with you, Bryan," I said.

"Seriously, what is with the women in this business?" Bryan said.

"That the hell is that supposed to mean?" John said.

"The women get their noses all up in the men's business."

"Trish has a right to be all up in my business. She's my damn manager and if you do not like it, take a hike, because being out here had nothing to do with you. It all had to do with…"

"Oh, shut up, Cena," Jericho said, walking out and coming to the ring. "All of you in that ring in wannabes. That includes you, Trish."

"Excuse me; I'm a seven-time WWE Women's Champion. I was Raw Diva of the Decade for 1993 to 2003. There are no wannabes in this ring," I said.

"Seriously, woman, shut up," Daniel said.

"Watch what you call my wife!" John said.

"All of you shut up," Jericho said now in the ring. "I'm the one that is going to win the Money in the Bank match…"

Kane music's hit and out he came. He walked all the way to the ring. He got into it and grabbed the microphone from Jericho. "Actually, Chris Jericho, it is going to be _me_ who is going to win the Money in the Bank match. Then _I'll be the one_ to cash it in against either Punk or Daniel Bryan on that very same night.

_Well…_

Big Show came out then.

"Yes, come on, come on!" John said.

Daniel attacked John then. Punk went over to help. I quickly got out of the ring. Jericho went after Kane. Punk and Jericho were then going at it. Kane went after Jericho again, getting him back in the corner. Show was now in the ring. John was hitting and kicking him.

"Yes, go, John!" I shouted.

Show hit John, knocking him away.

"Go after him! Go after him!"

Show grabbed hold of John. He had a hold on his neck. Kane went after Show. Show let go of John and went after Kane. John was down close to the edge of the ring. I made sure he was okay. Big Show headed butted Kane and Kane went down near John.

Everyone was laid out, except Show. He just looked around the ring as his music began to play. He climbed over the top rope. He stood on the apron.

"Hey, Trish," Show shouted. I looked over at him. He looked at me with a grin. He waved.

I glared at him. He then jumped down and walked up the ramp. I turned my attention back to John. He was not happy. I could tell by the look on his face. He did not like Show getting my attention.

John had a match later on that night. He and Punk took on Daniel Bryan and Chris Jericho. I was at ringside for the match. I sat and did commentary again. I found that to be more fun. King, Cole and I talked about the situation with the Big Show and then Punk and Bryan situation with AJ.

"I think the girl has quite a personality," I said. "I also know a thing or two about love triangles. I was involved in one back in 2004 with Jericho and Christian."

"Yes, but now you have something better," King said.

"I do," I said, looking into the ring. "I really do."

John and Jericho both ended taking their little fight back into the back. I, of course followed.

_7/3/2012: SmackDown - Great American Bash_

There was a 20-man Battle Royal. The winner of the match would be General Manager for a week. That match I did not accompany John to the ring for. I was in the back with the kids and Jennifer. John ended up getting eliminated by Big Show.

"Oh, I can not wait to get my hands on that S.O.B. again," John said as he walked into his locker room.

"Me too," Nathan said.

"I hope you win Money In the Bank, Daddy," Elena said. "Then I hope you cash it in on the very same night since it has been done to you many times."

"That's been his plan all along, sweetie," I said.

"Yes, well, I'm going to take a shower," John said.

He disappeared into the shower area.

Zack Ryder ended up winning the Battle Royal. He would be the Interim General Manager for Raw and SmackDown for a week. I hoped that would be in John's favor.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

John and I had planned a party for the Fourth of July. We had gotten food and everything for it before we left for houseshows the end of June and then Raw and SmackDown the beginning of July. We invited some of the superstars and divas that resided in Tampa or in Florida. Chris was invited, so he came with his wife and their three kids. I was glad to see Jessica. She was such a sweetheart.

Of the other superstars and divas that joined us were Jay Resno (Christian) and his wife, Denise, Phil Brooks and Amy Dumas, Stu Bennett (Wade Barrett) and Victoria Crawford (Alicia Fox), Nattie Neidhart and T.J. Wilson (Tyson Kidd), and Stephen Farrelly (Sheamus). Phil and Amy didn't live in Florida, but I wanted to see my BFF and she dragged her boyfriend with her.

Nathan and Elena played with Ash, Cheyenne and Sierra. We were all going inside and outside on the patio.

"Thanks so much for inviting us, Trish," Victoria said.

"Yes, thank you," Nattie said.

"You are both welcome," I said. "I just wish it wasn't so freaking hot out!"

"I know. That is the down side to Florida. But it is so hot everywhere else."

"It is."

"Mother nature is very angry," Amy said.

"Very true," Victoria said. "I hope we do not have any bad hurricanes this season like we did in 2004 and 2005."

"We have gotten off the last few years," Denise said. "Thank goodness."

"Can you ladies, please come out here," Jessica said standing by the sliding glass door. "I need some help watching children, because the men are useless!"

"Oh, my children better not be misbehaving," I said.

I was outside on the patio quickly. I was followed by the other females. The guys were all sitting outside talking and eating. Nathan and Elena were in the pool with Ash and his twin little sisters.

"Your children are being good. I just can't watch five kids by myself," Jessica said.

"I'm watching them, Jess," Chris said.

"So I am," John said. "I'm not going to be an irresponsible father and endanger my children or someone else's."

"I'm watching them too," Phil said. "I love the little stinkers."

I smiled and looked at Amy. "He only loves them, because of you."

"No, he doesn't," Amy said.

"Daddy, come play with us," Nathan shouted.

"Yeah, Daddy, come on," Elena said.

"Everyone come play with us," Ash said.

Jay, Chris, and TJ got into the water, along with Nattie and Victoria. Jessica and Denise sat on the edge of the pool. Amy, Phil, Stu, and Stephen stayed in the shaded area of the patio. I quickly went into the house to get Bianca, who was in her play pen near the sliding glass door.

"Are you getting in the water?" John asked.

"Yes," I said. "I want to bring Bianca with me."

"Here let me take her."

I gave my baby daughter to my husband. It worked out well, because I needed to take off my cover. As soon as it was off, I was rocking a string bikini.

"Woo, Hot Mama," Amy said.

"Thank you, Amy," I said.

I got into the pool. The water was nice and cold.

"I want up on your shoulders, Daddy," Elena said.

"You got it," John said. He gave Bianca to me. He then went under water and Elena climbed on his shoulders. He then came back up.

"CANNONBALL!" _SPLASH!_

I looked over to who did the cannonball. I heard Amy laughing. It was Phil who had done the cannonball.

"Was that necessary?" Denise asked.

"You and Jessica were looking a bit warm there, so I cooled you off," Phil said.

"Yeah, he was only being polite," Jay said. "I think you should get in the water, anyway." He moved over toward his wife. Denise quickly got up before her husband could grab her and pull her into the water.

"I'll get in the water when I feel like it," Denise said.

"I think we should get her, Jess, and Amy all in the water," Chris said.

"Good idea," Phil said.

"Yeah, everyone get in the water!" Nathan said. "It's a pool party."

"We should play a game of Chicken," Nattie said.

"Great idea," Victoria said.

"Let's have a six couple tag match," Amy said. "Married couples versus the boyfriend and girlfriend couples."

"I don't want to agitate Stu's shoulder too much, though."

"Yeah, I don't want to do that either," Stu said. "I'd like to not have to be out of action for a few more months."

"When are you coming back?" Nathan asked.

Stu smiled. "Real soon, Nate. I'm ready to come back. They are just figuring out how to bring me back."

"Aren't you going to be in the Money in the Bank match?" Jay asked.

"Yeah, weren't you suppose to get a major push before you were injured?" Stephen said.

"Yes, I was," Stu said.

"Who cares how they bring you back?" Nathan said. "You just need to come back!"

"It's coming, Nate. I promise."

"Okay, let's play some chicken!" Nattie said.

"Incoming," Amy shouted. She ran and jumped into the pool, splashing everyone. "I want Victoria and me versus Trish and Nattie."

"No, you and Trish versus me and Victoria."

"Even better."

"Okay, I need a superstar's shoulders to get on," Victoria said.

"Get on mine," Jay said.

"Yeah, and I'll hold Bianca," Denise said.

"Okay, kids, the grow-ups are going to be having the fun now," Jessica said. "Come over here with us."

Ash and his sisters went over to their mom. I gave Bianca to Denise. Elena was off John's shoulders. She got out of the pool and sat on the edge with Jessica and Denise. Nathan did the same, but he went and sat with Stu and Stephen. Nattie was already on TJ's shoulders, the same with Victoria on Jay's. Amy was already on Phil's.

"Going under," John said. He went under water. I then got on his shoulders and he stood up.

"Oh, this takes me back," I said.

"Back when?" Amy asked.

"When and I first started dating and you with Adam."

"Oh, yes, that was fun. We had a lot of fun playing Chicken then."

"I think you are a better match for Amy, though, Phil," I said.

"Thanks, Trish," Phil said. "Team Cena and Punk."

"Team Hart," TJ said.

"Woo-hoo," Nattie said throwing her arms in the air.

"Well, it's the Americans versus the Canadians," Chris said.

"No," Victoria said. "If its Americans versus Canadians, I need to be on Team Cena and Punk."

"Well, you are on top of a Canadian's shoulders," Jay said.

"Or you could represent the British and Irish, Vic," Stu said.

"Yeah, represent the British and Irish," Stephen said.

"Then one of you needs to get in here," Victoria said.

"Fine," Stu said. "But how about you be the enforcer? It can be Nattie versus Trish versus Amy."

"Okay, that works."

Victoria got off Jay's shoulders. He moved over to the side of the pool with Denise, Jessica, Chris, and the kids. Stu got into the water.

"No one do anything stupid, please," He said.

"We'll make sure not to screw up your shoulder," TJ said.

"Thank you." He got Victoria on top of his shoulders.

"All right, are you all ready?" Victoria asked me, Nattie, and Amy.

"Team Hart," Nattie said.

"Team Punk," Amy said.

"Team Cena," I said.

"Men, are you good with your women on your shoulders?" Stu said.

"Yes," TJ, Phil, and John said.

"All right, ding-ding."

Amy and I both double teamed Nattie. We got her off TJ's shoulder quickly.

"And Natalya is eliminated," Victoria said.

"We meet again, Trish," Amy said.

"Yes, we do," I said. "I shouldn't have been the one to be the slut. You should have been the one to be called the slut, because you got around."

"Burn!" Victoria said.

Amy smiled and shook her head. "Oh, it's on, witch," She said. She then tried to push me off John's shoulders.

"Hell no!" I said. I tried pushing her off. I got some help suddenly. Nattie was back on TJ's shoulders. Denise was also Jay's shoulders. They helped me push Amy off.

"Team Cena wins," Jessica shouted.

Victoria held my arm up. Everyone was clapping and cheering for me.

"Yes, Trish Stratus still has it," I said. I was suddenly pushed off of John's shoulders then. "WTF?" I said.

"It was Nattie," Victoria said pointing.

"That's what you get for double-teaming me with Amy," Nattie said.

"Sore loser," Amy said. She was hanging onto Phil on his back. Nattie stuck her tongue out at Amy.

"Okay, you can get off my shoulders now, Vic," Stu said.

"Okay, go under," She said.

Stu went under water and then Victoria slid off his shoulders easily. He came back up and wrapped an arm around her. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"That's going to be me and Aurora one day," Nathan said.

"What's that Nate?" Stu asked.

"I'm going to be boyfriend and girlfriend with Aurora like you are with Victoria. Then we'll be husband and wife like my mommy and daddy."

"Are we talking about Aurora Levesque?"

"Oh, you haven't heard?" Stephen asked.

"Heard what?" Stu asked.

"Nathan has a crush on Paul and Stephanie's daughter, Aurora," Victoria said.

"I thought you liked Alanna Orton, Nate?" Jay said.

"Not anymore!" Nathan said.

"Such a disappointment," Nattie said. "Alanna is going to be heartbroken when she hears that."

"So is Sam," I said. "She has plans for her daughter and my son. Elena was going to be the maid of honor in their wedding."

"I still am," Elena said.

"But I'm not going to marry Alanna. I'm going to marry Aurora," Nathan said.

"No, you're not!" Ash said. "I'm going to marry Aurora. She likes me, not you! She said so during WrestleMania weekend. Marry Murphy!"

"Yeah, there's no secret that Murphy Levesque has a crush on you, Nate," TJ said.

"But I don't like her!" Nathan said.

"Nathan, you're only four years old. You do not need to be worrying about girls until you are a teenager," John said. "Elena, you do not need to worry about boys until you are twenty-one."

"John," I said.

"Cheyenne and Sierra aren't getting near boys until they're twenty-one too," Chris said.

"Chris, come on," Jessica said. "We don't need to be worry about this they are teenagers. They will date when they are teenagers no matter what. You need to keep your son away from Aurora, though."

"No way," Ash said.

"I think Nathan needs to stay away from Aurora too," Phil suggested.

"I think Nathan needs to stay away from Aurora and Alanna both," Amy said.

"I agree with Amy," I said.

"I agree with her too," John said. "Our son just needs to stay away from all girls for awhile."

"Then you better get rid of Elena and Bianca," Nathan said.

"NO!" Elena said.

"Ignore your brother, sweetheart," I said. "He's being a pain just like Daddy is sometimes."

"You know that's why you love me," John said wrapping his arms around me.

"One of the reasons."

"You also love me, because I am the greatest sex you have ever had," He whispered into my ear.

"I never said that," I whispered. "You are just good in bed."

"You know you can't resist me no matter what."

John then started nibbling on my earlobe.

"Oh, not in the pool!" Chris said.

"Hey, shut up," I said.

I turned around to face my husband. I then gave him the biggest smooch on the lips.

"9.9," Amy shouted.

"9.7," Phil shouted.

"100," Nattie shouted.

"Seriously, shut up," John said.

Everyone laughed.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Well, Nate is finally asleep," John said, walking into the bedroom later that night. It was nearly eleven. Neighbors had finally quit with their fireworks, so all the kids were able to go to sleep.

"Good," I said. "I think Amy and Phil are in the living room."

Since Amy and Phil didn't live in Florida, they were staying with us. Stephen lived in Florida, but in St. Augustine. That was a long drive from Tampa. However, he and Stu were the best of friends, so he had a place to stay for the night.

"I really do not care where they are," John said leaning against the doorframe. "I just want to be alone with my wife."

"And why do you want to be alone with me?" I teased.

John smiled. He closed the door to the bedroom. He then got onto the bed with me. I was lying on the bed. He pinned me down to the bed.

"You looked so hot and sexy in your sting bikini," John said. "Even after three kids, you still have the hot and sexy body you did when we first met."

I smiled. "Well, I do lots of yoga and other workouts to keep my hot and sexy body."

"Yeah, you did an excellent job getting the baby weight off after Bianca was born."

"Thanks, baby."

"Anytime," John said. He leaned down and kissed me. "Also when you were nearly half naked today, I also wanted to take you then and there. I wanted to do some skinny dipping with you."

I laughed. "That was the point and that would have been fun. We can go do that right now if you want."

"Aren't Phil and Amy in the living room?"

"How about a late night swim then?"

"Yeah, let's go."

I laughed. John got off me and let me up. We both then changed into our swimsuits. We grabbed towels and then headed down-stairs. You had to go through the living room to get to the patio. Amy and Phil were in their watching a movie. They were cuddled up on the sofa.

"Hello Punkers," John said.

The two both looked over at us.

"Hey," Phil said.

"What are you two doing?" Amy asked. "I figured you two would be going to be since the children were."

"No," I said. "We were just talking and I came up with the idea for a late night swim."

"Ooh, sounds like fun."

"You two can join us if you want," John said.

"Yeah," I said. "Come join us."

"What do you say, Phil?" Amy asked.

"Sure," He replied. "Let's go change. We'll be right out."

"Yay," Amy said.

John and I laughed. While our friends went to change, we headed out onto the patio. John turned on the patio lights and the pool lights. We both got into the pool. We didn't jump in, because we didn't want to wake the kids. I had brought out Bianca's baby monitor too in case she needed us.

"Remember when we used to do this all time when first started going out?" John asked.

"Yes, I remember," I said. "I remember Amy and Adam joining us sometimes too."

"Yeah, your girl has a long history with wrestlers."

"My girl was a little bit unhappy close to the end when she was with Matt. She and Adam were happy for a little bit, but they didn't last. There is nothing wrong with that. I think Phil is a better match for her."

"Actually, I think any girl that Phil likes a lot is a good match for him."

I nodded my head. Amy and Phil did break up and he then dated Beth Phoenix. They broke up however and Amy and Phil got back together some months after. Beth is dating Adam now, actually.

"I liked it when Stephanie and Paul joined us too," I said.

"Yes, it was always fun jumping in the hotel hot tub or pool after a show," John said. "I like doing that whenever we're in Tampa for an event."

"Oh, that was always fun."

I heard the door slide open. I looked over. I smiled when I saw my girl rocking her sting bikini too.

"I must say," John said. "I do love the person that invented the bikini, especially the sting bikini."

"I do too," Phil said. "All the divas can pull them off, especially our ladies."

"Thanks guys," Amy said.

"Yes, thank you," I said.

Phil and Amy got into the pool then.

"John and I were just reminiscing on how he and I used to get in the hotel hot tub or pool after an event when we first started dating," I said.

"Oh, yes, I had some times with you two, Stephanie and Paul," Amy said.

"I highly doubt you were a fifth wheel with those four, Amy," Phil said. "It's okay for you to talk about the times you and Adam hung out with them. Trish and Stephanie are two of your best friends. You were hanging out with them and their significant others, along with yours. Couples tend to go out with other couples. You and I are doing that right now."

"I'm sorry. I just do not want to start any battles."

"I don't care. You're with me now. The past is the past."

"Yes, let's just have a little fun," John said.

"Yes, let's not ruin the fun by talking about exes," I said. "Let's just not be too loud, so we do not wake up any children either, please."

"I'm not in the mood to do anything," Amy said. "I just want to be on your back."

"Like a piggy back ride?" Phil asked.

"Yes."

"Sure. Come here."

Amy smiled. She got behind her boyfriend. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and then her legs.

"Me too," I said.

"Sure, babe," John said.

I went around him. I wrapped arms around his neck, along with my legs around his waist.

"You are so much lighter compared to some of the guys I lift up for the A.A."

"Yeah, I'm 100 and something pounds lighter than them."

"I need to hit the gym tomorrow," Phil said.

"Me too," John said. "I need to build up more strength in my back and shoulders."

"Yeah, Trish doesn't weigh as much as you lift," Amy said.

"Yeah, even when she is nine months pregnant, she doesn't weigh as much as I lift."

"Are you two going to have anymore kids?" Phil asked.

"John, do you want to answer that one?" I asked.

John chuckled. "I said back in May after Over the Limit that three kids were enough. But if Trish wants more, we can have them."

"I think we should have more children," I said. "I want to have two more just like your mom had five."

John laughed. "If we have more kids, then you can't be my manager anymore."

"I can. It just would be safer to be backstage or sitting in the crowd."

"Oh, I just had an idea," Amy said.

"What?" I asked.

"You should ask Vince and Stephanie if you could be signed on as something for the current divas like Brooke Hogan is for the Knockouts in TNA. Also Eve was something like that while Laurinaitis was GM."

"Ooh, I love that idea!"

"Oh, that is real gold, Amy," John said.

"Thanks, John," Amy said.

"Yeah, that is pure genius, babe," Phil said.

"I'm going to call Stephanie tomorrow and run that idea by her," I said.

"Vince is going to hate me even more because of you," John said.

"Well, I'm one of Vince's favorite people. Paul and Steph also love me, so it works."

"Who doesn't love you, Trish?" Amy asked.

"Actually, quite a few people. Some people think I am overrated."

"Fuck them!" Phil said. "You and Amy were two of the greatest WWE Divas. Some of the past Divas did not deserve to be categorized in the same category as you two."

"Thanks, Phil."

"Anytime, Trish."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

On Thursday morning, John and I were woken up at 8 am by our children. Nathan and Elena came into our room, jumping up and down on the bed. John and I told them to go down-stairs and wait for us. They ended up yelling and screaming for no reason, which woke Bianca up.

"And you want to have more children," John said, getting up and out of bed.

"I'll get Bianca," I said, getting up and out of bed as well. "Nathan and Elena are going to get in deeper shit if I go handle them."

"Yeah, you are harder on them than I am."

I headed out of the bedroom and down the hall to Bianca's room. I had been up at 6:30 with her to change her diaper and feed her a bottle. I then put her back to bed, because I wanted to go back to bed.

"What the hell is going on?" Phil asked, opening the door to the guest room.

"Sorry," I said. "John is taking care of the screaming children. My baby can't help crying, because she can't take care of herself."

"Oh, I get Bianca. The other two I might knock out."

"Same here."

I opened the door to Bianca's room and walked into it. I walked over to her crib and picked her up.

"Did Nate and Elena wake you up, sweetie?" I asked. I held her against my chest, patted her on the back. "I think they did." Bianca slowly calmed down and stopped crying. I checked to see if she needed a new diaper too. She did so I changed it. I then took her down-stairs.

I went into the kitchen, because I knew that was where John was with our other two children.

"You two do not yell and scream at 8 in the morning, especially when we have guests," I said. "Also you woke up Bianca and you know not to wake her up."

"Sorry, Mommy," Elena said.

"Yeah, sorry," Nathan said.

"Okay," I said. "Where's your father?"

The garage door opened and John walked in. He had a half gallon of milk in hand. "The kids needed milk for their cereal."

"Okay."

I put Bianca down in her play pen. John poured cereal and milk for the Nathan and Elena. I made some coffee.

"Good morning, everyone," Amy said walking into the kitchen.

"Morning, Aims," I said.

"Good morning, Aunt Amy," Nathan said.

"So what were you two yelling and screaming about that woke everyone up?"

"I just felt like yelling and screaming," Elena said.

"Me too," Nathan said.

"Oh, I get that feeling when I am angry sometimes," Amy said. "However, Phil did not appreciate being woken up, because of it."

"Yeah, I want you two to apologize to Amy and Phil for that," John said. "Your mom and I are used to you two waking us up early, but Amy and Phil aren't."

"Sorry, Aunt Amy," Nathan said.

"Yes, sorry," Elena said.

"That's okay. You two are forgiven," Amy said. She kissed each of them on the tops of their heads.

"What would you like for breakfast, Aims?" I asked.

"Do you have any bagels?"

"Yes, we do, along with some cream cheese."

"Awesome."

Amy knew where everything was. She took care of herself. I was making myself and John an English muffin.

A few minutes later, all three of us were sitting down with the kids at the table. Phil came in then.

"Well, good morning, Screamers," He said.

John, Amy, and I laughed.

"Sorry about that, Philly," Elena said.

"Yes, we're very sorry," Nathan said.

"Thank you for apologizing. I forgive you," Phil said.

"There are coffee, bagels, English muffins, and cereal," I said.

"Butter and cream cheese in the fridge, second shelf from the top," John said.

"Thank you, John and Trish," Phil said. He got himself some coffee and then made two English muffins. He then sat down with us. "How's the little stinker doing this morning?" He asked.

"She's doing good, thank you," I said. "She had her breakfast at 6:30 this morning, along with a diaper change. Then I put her back to bed, so I could go back to bed."

"Do you ever get up and take care of Bianca?" Phil said, looking at John.

"Yes, I do," John said.

"Yes, he does," I said. "We take turn, actually."

"That's a good way to go," Amy said.

"Mommy, Daddy, I'm all done. May I be excused?" Elena asked.

"Me too," Nathan said.

"Yes, you two may," John said. "Do you want to watch TV or a movie?"

"No, I'm going to go play with the new dolly Aunt Amy got me," Elena said.

"And I'm going to go play with my wrestling action figures," Nathan said.

"Okay, we'll come check on you both in a little bit," I said.

The two then climbed off their chairs and headed out of the kitchen.

"I love those two so much," Amy said.

"I love all kids as long their well behaved," Phil said. "You two make sure your children behave, even if they are screaming at 8 in the morning."

"Thank you," I said. "There are a lot of parents who just let their kids run wild."

"Yeah, some people should not be parents."

"I tell you what," John said. "I didn't really want kids. I knew Trish really wanted them, though."

"Thank you for it all, Baby," I smiled.

"You're welcome."

"And you're going to have some more," Amy said.

"Yes, we are," I grinned. "I have to call Stephanie."

I got up and grabbed the phone. I listened for a dial tone and then dialed her number.

"I can't believe she is actually going to call her," Phil said.

"Oh, Stephanie is hell bent on keeping Trish around as long as possible," John said.

"McMahon-Levesque residents," An older woman said answering the phone. I knew it was Stephanie and Paul's housekeeper.

"Good morning, Kathy. This is Trish Cena. Is Stephanie awake yet?" I said.

"Oh, yes, just a minute."

I sat back down at the table with John, Amy, and Phil.

"Well, good morning, Patricia," Stephanie said.

"Hey," I said. "How are you today?"

"I am doing great. I am married to a great man and I have three wonderful daughters. How are you today?"

"Great as well. I have my husband and kids as well, along with Amy Dumas and Phil Brooks."

"That's right. You had a little Fourth of July get together yesterday. How was it?"

"A lot of fun. Did you have a nice Fourth?"

"Yes, we did. So what are you calling me about?"

"Well, last night John, Amy, Phil and I were talking and having fun. Phil asked John and I if were going to have anymore kids. We said yes. John said I would have to stop being his manager if I were to get pregnant. But then Amy came up with an idea for me to be in charge of the Divas like TNA has Brooke Hogan in charge of the Knockouts."

"Kind of like how Eve was something for the Divas when Laurinaitis was in charge?"

"Yes."

"Oh, I love it! I think that is one of Amy's brightest ideas ever," Stephanie said. "My dad would so go for that. That would be fun, because you could be a b-i-t-c-h to some of them, but nice to others. I have Vaughn with me."

"Got it."

"I'll run the idea by him and then let you know tomorrow when I see you for the houseshow."

"Great. I'll see you and talk to you then."

"Yes, so are you and John going to be trying for another baby now?" Stephanie asked.

"Oh, it's already happening," I said.

"Last night?"

"The last few weeks really."

"Are you taking any B.C. or using condoms?"

I laughed.

"Who are you talking to?" I heard a male voice say in the background.

"I'm talking to Trish," Stephanie said to Paul.

"Why are you asking her that question?"

"They're trying for another baby."

"Oh, so she suckered John into having more kids? Good for her."

"Stephanie," I said.

"Oh, yes, sorry," Stephanie said. "So have you been using anything?"

"No, I'm still giving Bianca my milk."

"Oh, really?" Phil said. I got up from my seat and headed into the living room to continue talking with Stephanie.

"And women are not supposed to be on birth control if they are nursing or giving breast milk."

"Nope," I said. "I waited until Nate and Elena were nine months old before I stopped giving them my milk. I'll do the same with Bianca."

"So really, you could be pregnant now…" Stephanie said. "…because condoms sometimes break. Have you had any instances like that?"

"Yes."

"Oh, that would be so awesome if you were pregnant now."

"Yeah, actually, I am!"

"Oh, my God? Are you serious?"

"Yep."

"Holy crab," Stephanie said. "I have all my girls around me now. A long with my hubby. Does J.C. know?"

"Yes, actually, I spilled the beans to him last night."

Last night when John and I were finally going to bed at one in the morning, I told him.

"_I'm pregnant again, John!" I just blurted out._

_John looked at me dumbfounded. "Are you serious?"_

_I nodded my head. _

"_My God, Trish, when did you find out?" He asked._

"_In May."_

"_How far a long are you now?"_

"_Twelve weeks."_

"_And you're now telling me?"_

"_You said three kids were enough then."_

"_My God, Trish, I don't care what I said! You should have just told me you were pregnant then! What were you going to do?"_

"_I was going to wait until I made it to the second trimester. Women, no matter their age, have miscarriages in the first trimester. Some can have miscarriages at any time, but I wanted to make sure I made it to that point and I have. I'm in the second trimester."_

"_If you had had a miscarriage would you have told me about it?"_

"_I don't know!"_

"_My God, Trish," John said. "I don't care no matter what I said. You could have told me then when you found out you were pregnant. A good marriage is about being honest and truthful to your spouse, no matter the cost. I don't care what I said about three being enough for us! I love being a dad and I love kids, especially ours. You're the reason why I wanted them in the first place!"_

_Tears streamed down my cheeks…_

"Oh, my goodness, how far a long are you?" Stephanie asked.

"Twelve weeks as of Tuesday," I said.

"Am I the first of your friends to know?"

"Yes."

"Oh, Amy is going to hate you."

"That is a risk I am willing to take."

"Okay, I have to go. But I think you should call my dad too and tell him all this. I'll then make my way in with it all."

"Okay, sounds good," I said.

"All right, bye," Stephanie said.

"Bye." I pressed the end button on the phone.

I got up and went back into the kitchen.

"What is this I hear of you being twelve weeks pregnant?" Amy said.

I smiled, looking at John. "You told them?"

"Yes, I told them," John said.

"Its all true, Aims. I'm twelve weeks pregnant," I said.

Amy squealed with delight. She got up and gave me a hug. "Congratulations, sweetie."

"Thanks."

"Yes, congratulations," Phil said.

"Thank you. Stephanie knows and Paul will know. She says I should call Vince and tell him everything myself."

"That's a good idea," John said. "Let's go do that right now. We'll have him on speaker phone to talk to both of us."

"Okay, will you take care of my children for a little while?" I asked Amy.

"Of course," Amy said. "You do what you have to do, sweetheart."

John and I went and called Vince. It was easy to get hold of him. I thought it was going to be hard. He was the C.E.O and Chairman of the company.

"I'm glad to hear from you, Trish," Vince said.

"Thanks," I said. "I have you on speaker phone with John."

"Hey boss," John said.

"Hi John," Vince said. "What is going on with the both of you?"

"I'm pregnant again!" I said. "I'm twelve weeks a long!"

"Oh, well, congratulations. We need to have a serious talk now."

"Yes. I want to stay on as John's manager, but I'll avoid the ring."

"Trish actually has an idea for something else she could do," John said.

"I'm all ears," Vince said.

"Well, Amy Dumas actually came up with the idea for me. She said that I should be in charge of the women's division. She thought of it like how Brooke Hogan is in charge of the Knockouts in TNA," I said.

"Hmm…"

"I hope that is a good sound."

"Oh, it is, Trish. I actually like that idea. Now that I think about it, it would be fun if we had you do something more. You are a fan favorite. Stephanie and so many others are real happy that you are back. My granddaughters love Nate and Elena being around. Hell, I know John is very happy with you on the road with him."

"I'm more than happy about it, Vince," John said. "I'm ecstatic with having her on the road with us. We will actually be using our bus like Steph and Paul. We need to hire a new nanny and a bus driver, but we have it all figured out."

"That's right. Your nanny is on summer break from school right now," Vince said.

"Yes," I said.

"Well, you know this business is a family business. I think I would actually love to have Nate, Elena, and even Bianca on TV again. How would you feel about that?"

I looked at John.

"I'm fine with it," He said. "But it is all up to Trish."

"What did you have in mind?" I asked.

"Well, if we put you in charge of the Divas, I would love to see you on TV with your girls. We could have one particular diva coming to you for a match and you are sitting somewhere with Elena and Bianca. Elena has said she is hell bent on becoming a WWE Diva. We've had interactions with many superstars and their children. Hell, John did that at No Way Out. Let's do it again," Vince said.

"Yeah, I do remember Oscar (Rey Mysterio) having his daughter on SmackDown and then Taryn (Tiffany) watched her while he had a match," I said.

"Well, we love to have the children here. You can see that with my granddaughters being around."

"Yes, Stephanie's wonderful angels," John said.

"Well, I have to do," Vince said. "But I want to keep you on board for a long while, Trish, so I'll do whatever for that. I'll talk to the rest of the Board of Directors. I know Stephanie will be making a case for you."

"Yes, because I have already talked to her," I said.

"Well, that's fine. We'll get it done. I'll see you two tomorrow for the houseshow."

"Yes, sir."

"Take care."

"You too."

"Bye, Vince," John said.

"Bye, John," Vince said.

I looked at John once we hung up the phone.

"Now we need to tell Nate and Elena they are going to have another little sister or brother," John said.

"Yes, and we're going to get lots of phone calls and text messages," I said. "We should also call our relatives."

"If we call my dad, he'll pass the news along to my brothers. I'll call my mom too."

"How about I call my parents and you call yours?"

"Sounds good."

"Great," I said. I gave him a hug and a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too, baby. You can tell me anything," John said. "Even if you are scared to. Don't be afraid to tell me anything. I might get mad or pissed off, but not about something like you being pregnant. That's a great thing. That's a little person you and I created."

I smiled, giving John another kiss.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

John called his dad and then his mom, while I called my parents. My parents were thrilled to hear I was pregnant again. John's parents were delighted too. I actually ended up getting on the phone with John's mom, because she wanted to talk to me.

"Oh, I am so thrilled to hear that you and John are having another baby," Carol Cena said.

"Me too," I said. "I am hoping this one is a boy, because Nate needs a little brother."

"I hope so too. I had five sons. They drove me crazy at times, but I would do it all over again."

"Well, Nate is driving all the little girls crazy on the road."

"Yes, John told me about Nathan annoying poor Aurora Levesque last week."

"Did he also tell you that he and Ash Irvine, Jericho's son, had an argument over who was going to marry Aurora yesterday?"

"No, he did not. I thought Nathan was going to marry Alanna."

"No, Nate likes Aurora now. Ash likes Aurora and Aurora likes him. Ash told Nate to marry Murphy, Aurora's little sister. It is no secret that Murphy has a crush on Nate either."

"Well, he might steer in her direction eventually. You have to let the kids play out their crushes themselves."

"These kids do not need to be worrying about crushes or anything until they are teenagers," I said. "Although, John did say Elena is not dating until she is twenty-one. I'm sure the same is for Bianca."

Carol laughed. "Those are his girls. He knows what boys and men are like."

"Yes, they are a very small amount of great men out there. It is the same with females."

"Well, some of my sons have found great women. John especially found a great woman."

"Thank you, Carol. Everyone has been saying how wonderful I am the last few days."

"Well, your friends are going to say it."

"Yes, but they also say stupid stuff that pisses me off sometimes. Everyone says stupid stuff to piss people off every day."

"Yes, they do. Well, I'm going to let you go. I'll talk to you soon."

"Of course. Have a good day," I said.

"You too, hun," Carol said.

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and put it back on the charger. John had used the house phone to call his parents. I had used my cell phone. Of course, I only had to dial one number to get two parents; John had to dial two numbers to get each parent.

I was in the bedroom. I went down-stairs to the living room. Phil was playing WWE 12 with Nathan. Amy and Elena sat on the sofa watching. John was sitting in his lazy boy longue chair. Bianca was in her play pen.

"Are you having fun, Nathan?" I asked.

"Yes," Nathan said. He kept pressing buttons.

I smiled. I sat on John's lap. He was just sitting in his chair. He didn't have the footrest popped out

"Nate, can you quit playing so I can talk to you and Elena about something?" I said.

Phil hit the pause button.

"Hey!" Nathan said.

"Your mom wants to talk to you and your sister, Kid," Phil said. "We'll continue when she's done."

"What is it?" Nathan looked over at me.

"Come over here," I said. "You too, Elena."

Nathan groaned as Elena got up from sitting on the sofa with Amy.

"Nathan Anthony Cena, come over here or you won't finish your game," John said.

Nathan made a face and got off of the floor. He came over to John and me. Elena was already standing at the side of the chair.

"Your dad and I have some exciting news," I said. "And I think you are going to like it, especially you, Nathan."

"Are we getting a puppy?" Elena asked.

"Better," John said. "You're going to have another little sister or little brother. You're mom's having another baby."

"Really?" Nathan said.

"Yes," I said. "I am three months pregnant. I would have told you two sooner, but I had to wait a certain amount of time before I told you. I know I told you a lot sooner about being pregnant with Bianca, but I decided to wait."

"I'm getting a little brother then?"

"It is a possibility, Buddy," John said. "We'll find out soon enough. We found out the sex of Bianca and we'll do it with this one too. Right, Trish?"

"Yes," I said. "We have a month or so before we find out."

"I hope it is a boy," Elena said. "It would be nice to have a little brother. I already have a little sister."

"Yeah, little brother," Nathan said. "I'll share my room with him if it is a boy. If it's a girl, she can share a room with Bianca."

"Well, we're not assigning rooms yet," I said. "We'll worry about that as the months pass."

"Does that mean you won't be Daddy's manager anymore?" Elena asked.

"No," John said. "Mommy's still going to be my manager. She just might not be at ringside a lot. But Aunt Amy came up with an idea that we ran by Vince. He liked it and was going to try and push it on the rest of the people that run the WWE with him."

"What was it, Aunt Amy?" Nathan asked. He went over to her. She smiled.

"Well," Amy said. "You know how Brooke Hogan is in charge of the Knockouts in TNA now?"

"Yes."

"Well, I said your mom should be in charge of the Divas within the WWE."

"Ooh, I like that idea," Elena said. "When will you know if that is another job for you, Mommy?"

"Well, we'll Vince at the houseshow tomorrow. I'm sure he'll have something to run with," I said.

"I think Mommy should be the General Manager," Nathan said.

"I think Aunt Amy should be the GM," Elena said.

"No, Aunt Amy is fine not being the GM," Amy said.

"Yeah, I don't want to be the GM either," I said. "Being in charge of the divas would be more fun and being your dad's manager is good enough for me."

"Yeah, I like your mom as my manager," John said.

"I can't wait to find out who they are going to make the GM," Phil said. "It should be pretty interesting."

"Can we get back to the game now?" Nathan asked.

"Yes, get back to your game," I said.

"Cream him, Nate," Amy said.

"Hey?" Phil said.

"Go Uncle Phil," Elena said.

"Thank you, Elena."

John and I both chuckled. Phil and Nathan got back to their game. Nathan ended up beating Phil.


	16. Chapter 16

Hello all! Thanks for all the reviews you give me. I just wanted to let you know that I am thinking about writing another Jorish story in alternative universe. I don't know what it's going to be about, but I'm in the mood for another Jorish story of my own.

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 16

On Friday evening (July 6), John and I arrived at the arena for the houseshow. The kids and Jennifer were with us. We were in Amarillo, Texas. I ended up finding Stephanie and Vince as we got there. Vince had good news: I was now in charge of the Divas' division. I would make the announcement on Raw, along with me being pregnant.

"We have John and Glenn (Kane) versus Paul (Show) and Chris for Raw," Vince said. "I thought John would like some mic time."

"Yes, that works," John said. "Trish needs the mic time more than me, though."

"Actually, we were wondering if you wanted something to be put on about your pregnancy," Stephanie said looking at me.

"No, I want to make the announcement on Raw," I said.

"I still can't believe you are pregnant."

"Neither can I," John said. "She sprung the news on me right before we went to bed."

"Yes, well, I want you to not be in a situation where you might lose that baby, Trish," Vince said.

"Not interfering in John's matches, not being on the edge of the apron and just watching myself all together whenever I am near the ring is all I need to worry about," I said.

"Okay, well, you two get settled in and I'll catch up with you later."

"Thanks."

"Yeah, thanks, Vince," John said.

Vince smiled and walked away.

On Monday Night Raw (July 9), John and I both went out to the ring before his tag match with Kane versus Jericho and Show. John did his typical entrance: salute and run down to the ring, sliding in. I just walked down to it. I slapped some hands of the fans.

John had a microphone in hand as I was getting into the ring.

"Sorry to leave you hanging there, babe," John said.

"It's okay," I said. He held the microphone up to my lips. "I'm used to your entrance. I don't expect you to change it just because of me."

John smiled. "All right, there are a few orders of business that need to be discussed before Kane and I take on Big Show and Chris Jericho. I'm going to let my wife and manager say what she has to say first," He said.

I had a microphone of my own. I smiled. "I have two things to discuss. One is on a personal level and the second one is on a business level. On the personal level, as of tomorrow I will be thirteen weeks pregnant!"

"What?" King said.

"Thirteen weeks pregnant?" Cole said.

"You heard me correctly," I said. "I am currently pregnant with John's and my fourth child."

"Yep," John said. "The Cena family is getting another edition to it. Trish, sprung the news on me on Thursday morning. She wanted to make sure she made it to the second trimester before she told us. She's in the second trimester of her pregnancy. She's excited. I'm excited. Our four old fraternal twins, Nathan and Elena are excited. Hell, WWE Board of Directors is excited for us."

"That brings us to the business level of what needs to be discussed," I said. "I'm not going anywhere! Despite being pregnant, I am not going to forfeit my duty as John's manager. The WWE Board of Directors has invested more duties in me."

"Oh, yay," King said.

"No matter whom the permanent General Manager of Raw and SmackDown is going to be, I will be taking charge of the Divas' division," I said.

"Trish is going to be in charge of the Divas' division?" Cole said.

There was a mix of boos and cheers from the fans.

"The seven-time WWE Women's Champion, me, Trish Stratus is in charge of all Divas. So Layla, since you are the current Divas' Champion, I will say when and where you defend that title. To all the Divas in the back, if you want a match, I will say yay and nay. Personally, I love the match the anonymous General Manager made between Cm Punk and AJ versus Daniel Bryan and Eve Torres.

"I have a bone to pick with you, Eve. If I remember correctly, you kissed _my husband_ after he saved you from Kane back in February. Yeah, that was a dumb move sweetheart. And Dwayne, if you're watching, that crack during your concert about me meeting with a divorce lawyer was bull! I wasn't meeting with any divorce lawyers.

"Anyway, so I am in charge of the Divas' division now. I am going to have so much fun."

John chuckled. "Yep, that'll be fun," He said. "But in just six days, I will be in the Money in the Bank match for the WWE Championship. I guarantee you that I will stop Big Show, one of my soul purposes for wanting to be in the match. The other purpose is because I want the WWE Championship!"

I clapped my hands.

Kane's music hit then.

"Kick some ass, baby," I said.

"You know it," John said.

I gave him a quick kiss and then got out of the ring. I went over to the commentary table. Jericho was the next one to come out.

"Well, welcome, Trish," Cole said.

"Thanks, Cole," I said.

"Congratulations," King said.

"Thank you."

Big Show's music hit.

"Yes, well, those of you who are just joining us," Cole said. "Trish Stratus, the manager and wife of John Cena just made the announcement she is almost thirteen weeks pregnant with her fourth child."

"She also revealed that she is going to be in charge of the Divas' division," King said.

"Yep, that is all true," I said. "I'm pregnant and the WWE Board of Directors has invested the Women's division to me."

Everyone was in the ring. The referee called for the bell. Kane and Show both got on the outside of the ring.

"Cena and Jericho starting things out in this match up," Cole said.

I watched as John and Chris locked up and were then in a battle for control of the match. Chris was in the ring for a few minutes and then made a tag to Show. John tried to punch Show, but there was such luck. It was only in the ring with Show for a minute and then made a tag to Kane.

"Cena making a tag to Kane," Cole said.

Show and Kane were then going at it in the ring for a few minutes.

"What are your thoughts on your husband being the Money in the Bank?" King asked.

"I'm a little scared for that match," I said. "I was scared for when he was going to be in the Steel Cage with Show at No Way Out. But John has been in lots of other bad matches that he has come out on top or not. He was in a TLC match at Unforgiven in September of 06. He has been in a few Chamber matches and then in some Hell in a Cell matches.

"John wants the WWE Championship again and he wants to stop Show from winning that match. I think as long as John gets the job done with preventing Show from winning the match, he'll be some what happy."

As I was talking, Chris and John were both trying to bring each other down for a pin. John had countered through the Walls of Jericho and laid an AA on Chris. He then went for the pin. Show grabbed John by the leg and pulled him out of the ring.

"Show has hold of Cena," Cole said.

"Where is he taking him?" King asked.

I watched and Show threw John into the barricade. This made the referee call for the bell. John and Kane were declared the winners by DQ.

Show ended up laying a clothesline on Kane. He then threw him into the ring. He also then went looking under the ring.

"What's Show looking for?" King asked.

"He's probably looking for a ladder, King," Cole said.

I shook my head.

Show ended up bringing two ladders out from under the ring. He got them both in the ring and got back in the ring himself. Kane and Chris were both trying to get to their feet. Show grabbed hold of one of the ladders and ran into Kane and then Jericho.

"Ouch," I said.

Show grabbed hold of Chris and then dragged him over to a ladder. He placed him down in the middle of it and then smashed him between it. He held down on Chris's back for a few seconds and then John was in the ring. He had a ladder. He ended up hitting Show with it a couple times on the back. Show turned to face him and then John knocked Show in the head with the ladder, sending Show to the outside of the ring.

"Yes, yes," I said, standing up and clapping my hands.

John threw both ladders to the outside of the ring, which was right in front of the commentary table.

"Easy, Tiger!" I said.

John laughed. "That's how it's going to be this Sunday!"

"I believe it!"

"Six days!"

I nodded my head. I hoped anyone but Paul Wright would win the Money in the Bank Match on Sunday for the WWE Championship contract. I really hoped John won, of course. I was his biggest fan after all.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Sunday fast approached. John was in the gym working hard. You can see it on his TOUT page from the videos. You have to love social media. It was actually an awesome way to interact with fans.

"Oh, I'm going to have so much fun when I have my little meeting with the Divas," I said to John.

John chuckled. "Go easy on, Eve, will you?"

"Oh, no! She and I have talked it over and we are both going to have a lot of fun!"

John just shook his head.

There was going to be a six-person Tag match featuring the Divas. There was actually going to be a segment with me and the Divas in their locker room right after the World Heavyweight Championship match. Eve was one of the Divas. She and I had talked over what we were going to do.

There was supposed to be heat between her and me, because she kissed John back in February. She had actually done a video for her favorite Raw moment. Her first one was when she won the Divas' Championship and then she said her second one was when she kissed John.

"Mommy, can I come with you to do your segment with the Divas?" Elena asked.

"Yes, you can, sweetheart," I said. "You are actually going to be featured in a lot of segments with me when it comes to things backstage with the Divas. Bianca and Nathan will be there too. But for right now, we'll just start with you and Bianca. Nathan can stay here with Daddy."

"Yeah, we'll have some father-son time before he goes and does some damage," Nathan said.

"Anytime either of you kids wants alone time with either your mom or I, just let us know," John said. "It is always good to have one-on-one time with each child. Grandpa Cena and Grandma Cena did it with me and your uncles all the time."

"Yeah, my parents did the same with me and my sisters," I said. "It was nice."

"Mommy-Daughter time first," Elena said. "Then I want Daddy-Daughter time tomorrow."

"Yeah, Daddy-Son time first and then Mommy-Son time tomorrow," Nathan said.

"The children have spoken," John said.

Sheamus ended up retaining the World Heavyweight Title. He was in the ring celebrating and Ricardo Rodriguez was on the outside pissed off, because of Alberto having lost.

The production truck cut into the Divas' locker room. All the divas that would be taking place in the match were all dressed and ready for their match. AJ was in there in her get-up for special guest referee in the WWE Championship match. All the divas were sitting around, chit-chatting or just glaring at each other.

"Well, hello, ladies," I said as I walked in with Bianca in my arms and Elena close behind me.

"Trish, hi," Kaitlyn said.

I smiled. Some of the divas smiled at me, others glared at me.

"Now I know some of you are not happy at all that the Board of Directors has given me the duty to look after the Divas' division," I said.

"That's for sure," Beth said.

"Do not worry, Beth. I have respect for all of you. I know what it takes to be a Diva and what it takes to be a champion. I have never been the Divas' Champion, but I was WWE Women's Champion. Some of you ladies were very lucky enough to hold that title before it was retired."

"Was it really necessary to bring your little brats in here?" Eve said.

Everyone turned around to her. I glared at her. She was standing with her arms crossed.

"I'm not a brat!" Elena said.

"As a matter of fact, yes it was necessary for me to bring my daughters in here, Eve," I said. "My husband wanted some one-on-one time with our son before his big match tonight."

"How is John by the way?" Eve asked with a dirty grin.

I smiled. "Yes, I saw your video about your second favorite Raw moment being the night you kissed him."

Eve continued to grin.

"Smile all you want, sweetheart! My husband is never leaving me for a ho-ski."

"Oh," Layla said.

All the Divas smiled or laughed.

Eve smiled at me. "Call me whatever you want, Trish. I'm a much better Diva and athlete then you ever were! Plus I'm actually still wrestling!"

I smirked. "Let's get one thing straight," I said. "And all you keep this in mind! I retired, because I wanted to be a mom! I had done my time as a Diva! I had achieved a goal, but I wanted to achieve another goal: be a mom! My two daughters and son, plus the child I am carrying are living prove of that. I am back in the WWE _not to wrestle_, but _to be with my husband_. My kids love the traveling, because they get to see and be with their dad. The WWE is a family business and my kids are being a part of that family business.

"Do not talk crap about anything that has to do with my family life or I will make a match that will end your career! And I can make any type of match with any opponent for the divas. The Board of Directors has given me this permission.

"Good luck to all of you in your match tonight. I'll give you all respect, but some of you don't deserve it. Come on, Elena."

The production cut back to the ring then. The camera crew left the locker room.

"Come here, Elena," Eve said holding her arms open.

Elena ran over to Eve and gave her a hug.

I smiled. "My turn," I said.

Eve smiled. I gave her a hug.

"That was fun," Eve said.

"It was actually," I said. "You and John would actually make a cute couple, but sadly we had mixed the personal life with business life last year because of stupid Dwayne."

"Do you hear from him?" Layla asked.

"Yes, but not a lot. John likes it that way actually."

"I don't blame him," Beth said.

"Yeah," Nattie said. "TJ and I have had our bad times in our relationship, but it was nothing compared to the thing with Dwayne last year."

"Yeah," I said. "Well, I'll catch all of you later. Have fun as the referee, AJ."

"Oh, it is going to be a lot of fun," AJ said.

I smiled. Elena and I both then left the locker room and headed back to John's.

Mike Mizanin ended up being put in the match with John, Paul, Glenn (Kane), and Chris. He made his return, which was good for him. I sat in John's locker room with Jennifer and the kids, watching. Bianca was asleep.

The match was excellent, though. Every superstar gave it their all. John ended up giving Paul an AA on the Spanish announce table. Then he threw ladders on him. Some of the others did this as well. John ended up getting knocked down by Chris, though. Paul was down for a couple minutes. Everyone was trying to get to the briefcase.

When Paul was back up, though, he ended up knocking everyone else down. He threw all the ladders outside of the ring. He ended up going under the ring and pulled out a real heavy ladder. This was one that would only hold him, because he was 500 pounds.

Paul got the ladder set up and started to climb. Kane comes into the ring and tries to knock Paul off. No luck there. John came in and tried for it. There was no luck for him. Chris comes into the ring with a chair and hits Paul a couple times. Paul is off the ladder.

"Good, good," I said, watching.

"Anyone but him," Jennifer said.

"Yeah," I said.

All the guys, including John knew who the winner was going to be. I didn't know. John hadn't told me who the winner of his match was going to be since the Laurinaitis match at Over the Limit.

Chris and John were both on the ladder. They were both hitting at each other to get the other down. Chris ended up putting John in a sleeper hold. John was climbed the ladder with Chris on his back. It was funny, but the sleeper hold slowly took affect. Mike was now on the ladder and going for it. Chris was hitting Mike and John was able to continue trying. Chris went back to the hold and got John knocked down. Mike and Chris were then both gunning for the briefcase.

Paul was back up now. He was on the ladder. He ended up punching both Mike and Chris. They both fell. John was then back up. He and Paul were both on the ladder.

I was on my feet with excitement. Both Nathan and Elena were jumping up and down with excitement.

John had hold of the briefcase and actually hit Paul with it. It hit him a couple times with it and Paul goes down. He also broke the clasp holding onto the briefcase by hitting Paul. That was how he won. The thing broke and he had the case in hand.

"Yes," I said.

Nathan and Elena were both still jumping up and down. They both hugged each other and danced around. They were real good about being quiet, because of Bianca.

"Yes," I smiled. I looked at Jennifer. She grinned at me.

"That was an awesome match," She said.

"Yeah, it was. I have to go meet him," I said. I had the attention of my children then. "Stay with Jennifer." Nathan and Elena nodded.

I was then headed out of the locker room and toward the ring. I came across Phil.

"That was a great match between them all," Phil said.

"Yes," I said. "He's coming for you now."

"That's a life of a champion."

I nodded.

I continued on. John was already headed backstage from the ring. He was stopped by a camera crew. That was obviously a video for .

"How does if feel to have just won your first ever Money in the Bank match?"

John smiled. "Great. I've won all my first-ever matches. But there are some people I need to see."

John looked over at me. I smiled.

"There's one of them," He said. He walked over toward me, the camera crew coming over as well. I smiled as I hugged and kissed him.

"Congratulations, baby," I said.

"Thank you," He said. "See the dent from Show's huge head." He held the briefcase up.

I nodded. "That was a nice move to knock him down."

John kept on smiling. I had not seen him this happy since last month.

"Where are the kids?" He asked.

"In the locker room."

"Come on, let's go see them."

I smiled. John took my hand. The two of us headed back to the locker room. The camera crew followed. We were moving fast to.

"Daddy's has the briefcase," John said.

"Yay!" Nathan and Elena said.

Bianca started to cry.

"Oops, woke up my sleeping angel."

John handed the briefcase to me and walked over to Jennifer who was already picking up Bianca.

"Let me," John said.

Jennifer smiled. She gave Bianca to him. John smiled as he got Bianca to quiet down.

"This is what my life is all about," John said to camera crew. "I met my wife thanks to being a WWE Superstars. I'm a dad thanks to being a WWE Superstar. I give 110% in the ring, but when I'm not in that ring or on camera, I give 110% as a husband and father."

John motioned for me, Elena and Nathan to come over to him. We did. He picked Elena up. I picked Nathan up.

"This woman and these three kids are my world. My win was not just for myself or for the WWE Universe, but for them. My win was especially for the unborn child growing inside Trish. And I'm going to win the WWE Championship for Trish, Elena, Bianca, Nathan, and Child Number Four!"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"You're an honorable man, Daddy," Elena said.

"Thank you, sweetheart," John said.

John, the kids, Jennifer, and myself were back at our hotel. We were in Las Vegas, Nevada. There was a four hour time difference compared to that of Florida time, which we were mostly used to.

Raw had been fun. I didn't make much of an appearance. John only did.

John had said he had a big announcement in regards to the briefcase. Phil had a match with Paul and Paul said that John would cash-in his contract to win the WWE Title. That was not the case.

John ended up running out and saving Phil from Paul, because Phil was getting a beat down. Phil was not 100% from his match with Daniel Bryan the night before. Paul opened his mouth when John was trying to make his announcement in regards to when he planned to cash in the briefcase. He told John to cash-in the briefcase right then and there. Paul said he was stupid not to.

John had said he was going to cash in the briefcase next week during the 1000th episode of Raw. He said Phil had one week to get 100%. John was an honorable man. He wanted to be a fair man. He wanted to prove who the best in the world really was.

John did end up hitting Paul over the head with the briefcase again. That was funny.

"Mommy says you are," Elena added.

"She does, does she?" John said looking at me.

I smiled. "You want a fight fair between you and Phil."

"Can we be ringside for that match, Daddy?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, can we?" Elena said. "Oh and at the commentary table with Mommy, Jerry and Cole."

"Now there's an idea," I said.

John nodded. "That's a swell idea. However, we'll see on sitting at the commentary with Mom."

"Leave Bianca backstage with me, John," Jennifer said. "She'll be fine."

"There you go," I said. "Come on, let Elena and Nate have some fun with me."

"I like how I'm the one that's looking like the bad guy right now," John said. "Usually you're the one that is the bad guy."

"Bad woman," Elena corrected. "Mommy's not a man."

"We know, Elena," I said. "John, your match is only going to get ugly unless Paul or Dwayne comes out."

John laughed. "Well, that is if Dwayne'll actually be there in person and not via satellite."

"He says he'll be at Raw live."

"He better not cost Daddy his match like he did last year at WrestleMania," Nathan said.

"I agree," Elena said.

"I third that," John said.

I shrugged. "Dwayne won't do it unless you give him reason to. Last year at WrestleMania he had a reason to cost you your match with Mike."

"He might not want to face me again, because I might actually beat him!"

"Please Daddy," Elena said. "Please let Nathan and I sit at the commentary table with Mommy during your match against Uncle Phil."

"Yeah, please, Daddy," Nathan said.

The two both smiled at him. They both had the look in their eyes that I knew John could not resist. I smiled. I couldn't resist them at times, because of that certain look.

John smiled. "Oh, I can't say no to you two."

"Yay!" Nathan said.

Elena grinned.

"But you two do whatever your mom says when you're sitting with her. If Jerry or Cole tells either of you to do something, you do it. They won't want any of you getting hurt if the match goes to the outside of the ring."

"We can do that," Nathan said.

"Yeah," Elena said.

"Okay, I know it's still early for you two, but go get into your PJs. Then we'll watch some TV until its bedtime," John said.

"I like being close to the Pacific coast," Nathan said. "The time is all messed up."

"Well, we'll be heading back to Florida tomorrow and we'll be back to East Coast time," I said.

"Are we going to see Uncle Randy while we're in St. Louis?" Elena asked.

"PJs now," John said.

"Come on you two," Jennifer said.

Nathan and Elena each took one of her hands and then walked with her into the bedroom to change.

I smiled at John. "I assume we'll be seeing Randy, Sam, and Alanna no matter what if he is back on the road or not."

"Yeah, we will," John said.

"Alanna is going to be so disappointed when she finds out Nathan doesn't want to marry her anymore."

"Sam as well. Randy will be thrilled. Before you I was the ladies' man."

"Yeah, I know where Nathan gets it from. But you're a one woman man because of me, right?"

"Yes, I am. And you're a one man woman because of me, right?"

"No, actually this child I'm carrying, it might not be yours," I teased.

John chuckled. "You know once you've gone John Cena, you never go back."

"So true," I said.

John smiled. He came over to me and kissed me. "I love you."

"I love you too."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

As it turned out, Randy still had a few weeks left of his suspension. He would be missing the 1000th episode of Raw. However, he did invite John, me, the kids, and Jennifer to stay with him, Sam, and Alanna.

"Randy, you are awesome," I said while John and I were on speaker phone with him.

"Sam told me to give the invitation," Randy said.

"Oh, I need to talk to both you and her."

"Uh-oh! What's wrong?"

"It has to do with Nathan and Alanna."

"I already know. Nathan doesn't want to marry her anymore. He has his sights on Aurora."

"I told him," John said.

"Oh," I said.

"I have to say," Randy said. "We'll have to get him back to liking Alanna. My baby girl is way better than Aurora and Murphy."

"Yeah, don't tell Paul that or he'll punch you like he did Paul Heyman," John said.

"Oh, that was awesome. I loved that."

"So you are okay with our son and your daughter?" I asked.

"Trish, Nathan and Alanna are only four years old, not twenty," Randy said.

"I agree with you there," John said. "Our kids do not need to be worrying about liking girls or boys for at least another decade."

"Daddy, I want to talk to Uncle John!" Alanna said in the background.

I chuckled. John smiled. John was her all-time favorite superstar. She even liked him better that Randy when he was on TV. It is even shown on Randy's DVD: An Evolution of a Predator.

"Okay, here talk to him," Randy said.

"Hi Uncle John," Alanna said.

"Hey kiddo," John said. "How are you?"

"Good."

"Hi Alanna," I said.

"Auntie Trish!"

"Yep, that's Aunt Trish," John said. "You're on speaker phone."

"Cool."

"Are you enjoying your daddy being at home?" I asked.

"Yes, but I know he wants to get back to business."

"You got that right," Randy said in the background.

"Are you excited to see us on Sunday?" John asked.

"You're going to be here on Sunday?" Alanna asked.

"Yes, after the Raw houseshow on Sunday, we'll head over to St. Louis," I said. "You'll probably be in bed by the time we get to your house, though."

"No, Mommy will let me stay up late to greet you! I can't wait to see Elena and _Nathan_!"

I gave John a look. He nodded his head. "They can't wait to see you too, sweetie," John said.

"I'm going to give Nathan a big kiss when I see him!"

"No, you're not!" Randy said in the background. Sam laughed in the background.

"I think you should, Alanna!" I said.

"Me too," John said. "You should give him a big wet!"

"Uncle John and Aunt Trish say for me to give him one and they want it to be a big wet one," Alanna said to her parents.

"Do what you want, kid," Randy said. "You might be setting yourself up for heartbreak, though."

"Randy!" Sam said.

"Does Nathan not like me anymore?" Alanna said.

"Nathan still likes you!" I said. "He just might not be excited if you give him a kiss. Murphy has been annoying him again."

"Oh, okay."

John and I looked at each other. Yes, I told a little lie. I didn't want to break that little girl's heart.

On Thursday, July 19, 2012, it was the twins' fifth birthday. John and I hadn't bought anything for their birthday. So we took them out to the mall. Whatever they wanted we got it for them. That was their birthday present.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

On Monday evening, John and I with Jennifer, Elena, and Nathan were at the arena for Raw's 1000th episode. We had left Bianca with Sam and Randy.

John and I had also changed our minds about letting Nathan and Elena sit at the commentary table with me during John's match with Phil. We had second thoughts about it, because we only wanted me to have to worry about myself and not the kids if the match ends up on the outside of the ring and on the commentary table.

We also figured they would want to visit with all the awesome past WWE Superstars.

It was a good thing Raw was going to be three hours from now on, because you'd need three hours to give everyone a chance to see lots of WWE Legends. Roddy Piper was there. Road Warrior Animal was there. Shawn Michaels was there. Not too mention Bret Hart, Mick Foley, the Rock, Jesse James (Road Dogg), Billy Gunn, Sean Waltman (X-Pac).

The D-X Reunion was going to be awesome, because it would include not just Shawn and Paul, but also Road Dogg, Billy Gunn, and X-Pac.

Raw was a lot of fun. Amy made an appearance and it was awesome to see her in the ring. She looked great. Stephanie made her presents known too. Paul Heyman was talking about her and Paul's girls. You never talked about another person's kids and get away with it.

Dwayne and Phil were face to face in the ring. Dwayne made a big announcement that at Royal Rumble he'd be facing whoever was WWE Champion. Phil of course said it was going to be him.

But John and I were both standing with Mean Gene and Zack Ryder. Zack said it was Mean Gene who had been behind GTV. Gene said he wasn't even really part of the company then. Dwayne came up to us. Zack and Gene walked away.

"John. Trish," Dwayne said.

"Dwayne," I said.

"I understand congratulations on in order for you two. Congratulations on baby number four."

"Thank you."

"How many weeks are you now?"

"I'm fourteen. I'll be fifteen weeks tomorrow."

"You're a lucky man," Dwayne said to John.

"Thank you. Luck is on your side too, apparently," John said. "You will face whoever is WWE Champion at Royal Rumble for the WWE Title."

"That's right."

"After tonight, that's going to be me!"

"I look forward to that," Dwayne said. "Good luck versus Punk." He held his hand out.

John shook it.

I accompanied John to the ring for his match versus Phil. I sat doing commentary with Cole and King. It was a lot of fun. Phil and John had a good match. But the stupid giant came out and interfered.

The referee was down and out. Phil didn't know what he should do. He was conflicted. He just looked at John and then at the referee. He got out of the ring and got the referee up. He then went for the cover. John kicked out.

"Yes," I said. "That's it, baby."

John and Phil fought a little. Then John got Phil in an STF.

"Yes! Tap! Tap!"

The fans started cheering out came Show again. Show beat up on John. Phil just stood in the ring conflicted again. I threw my headphones off and walked over to the ring. I started yelling at Show. He just glared at me and went to beating up John.

_If you smell…_

Dwayne suddenly comes running out and slides into the ring. He and Show had a little fight. John was just lying there. I went over to him on the outside of the ring and made sure he was okay. Dwayne laid Show out with a Rock Bottom, something we had not seen in a decade probably. Dwayne went to do the People's Elbow. But Phil stops him. He ends up giving Dwayne his finishing move: Go To Sleep.

Phil had just turned heel!

"And we all thought Dwayne was going to interfere in the match," Nathan said when Raw was over and John and I were in the back.

"Well, we knew for sure the stupid giant was going to interfere," I said.

"Yep," Elena said. "Sorry, you didn't win, Daddy."

"This is not the end, Elena," John said. "You have to wait until next week to wait and see what is going to happen next."

"Did they give you any trouble?" I asked Jennifer.

"No," Jennifer said. "They had lots of fun with Shawn Michaels."

"Yeah, we had fun with just us and Jennifer," Elena said.

"Well, I'm going to take a quick shower and then we're out of here and back to Uncle Randy and Aunt Sam's," John said.

"No, I have to say good-bye to my girlfriend before we leave," Nathan said.

John and I looked at each other. "Who's your girlfriend now?" I asked.

"Murphy. She kissed me."

"What?" John said.

"When did this happen?" I asked

"When all of us were playing and no one was looking!" Nathan said.

I looked at John.

"You like Murphy now?" John asked.

"Well, Aurora likes Ash Irvine. She's a lost cause. Murphy has liked me for years."

"John and Trish, I'm so sorry," Jennifer said.

"Don't worry about it," I said. "I'll deal with Stephanie and Paul later."

"Way to go, Nate," John said.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

A week later, Raw kicked off with CM Punk explaining himself. He sat right on top of the announce table in front of Jerry Lawler and explained why he laid Dwayne out the week before. King had said the week before that CM Punk had turned his back on the WWE Universe by preventing Dwayne from laying a People's Elbow on Show, along with Dwayne receiving a Go-To-Sleep.

However, Big Show ended up interrupting him. Show said he was the reason why Punk was still WWE Champion. John had made a run for the ring and went after Show. I was in the back with the kiddies, of course. I was safer there.

AJ Lee, who was the new GM of Raw, ended up coming out and making a match for the main event. She announced that Big Show and John would face off to be the Number One Contender for the WWE Championship.

John and I were shown in his locker room as a backstage segment. We were sitting and talking. Nathan and Elena were nearby us playing. There was a knock on the locker room door.

"Come in," John said. The opened and then John stood up. I looked to see who entered the room. It was CM Punk. I stood up too.

Punk and John both looked at each other.

"Can we talk?" Punk said. "Preferably without your wife, rugrats and nanny," He said looking at me.

"My wife, kids, and nanny are fine where they are," John said.

"Fine."

"What do you want?"

"I did what I had to do last week to retain my title," Punk said. "You would have done the same thing."

"Yes, but you would have tapped out if it weren't for Show!" I said.

Punk glared at me. He looked back at John. "I also did what I had to do last week with The Rock or Dwayne, which was something you could not get done months ago." Punk then walked out of the locker room.

John just stood there looking not sure what to think. I touched his arm. He just looked at me and the cameras were changed.

Punk went out and sat at the commentary table for the Number One Contender match when it was time. Big Show made his entrance first. Then John made his entrance, with me accompanying him.

I went and sat at the commentary table like always. Punk was sitting next to Michael Cole. I sat next to Jerry Lawler.

"Well, we're being joined by Trish Stratus," Michael Cole said. "The wife and manager of John Cena."

John and Show were in the ring, ready for the referee to call for the bell.

"Welcome Trish," King said.

"Thank you," I said. "I'm always happy to be sitting with you."

"You'd better off in the back with your rugrats," Punk said. "Being ringside is not safe for a pregnant woman."

The referee called for the bell and the time keeper rang it.

"Thanks for the input, Punk," I said with sarcasm.

"Well…" Cole said.

Show and John had a great match. Show was a very impressive athlete. I'll admit that.

Punk was not very nice with me while I sat at the commentary table either.

"You seem to be better off making and carrying babies and being a mom instead of sitting here with us, Trish," Punk said. "I mean you are also supposed to be in charge of the divas' division, but I haven't seen a match for them since Money In the Bank."

"Do you have a problem with me being here and supporting my husband?!" I said.

"You are pregnant. I wouldn't want you to lose that baby. Cena is a devoted father."

Show hit John and he rolled to the outside of the ring.

"Cena on the outside," King said.

Show climbed over the ropes after him.

"Big Show following him," Cole said.

"Maybe that is where Cena wants to be…" Punk said.

Show grabbed hold of John and had him on his feet. He picked John up and went to throw him into one of the ring posts. John was on top of Show's shoulders. He got off and pushed Show into the ring post. Show's head hit it.

Show then wobbled over to the announce table. King and I _both _stood up quickly. Show was just standing in front of the announce table. John ran over and after him. Show ended up grabbing hold of John and throwing him into Punk. This knocked Punk down and out of his chair.

"You jerk!" I shouted.

Show ignored me and got back into the ring. John and Punk both just lay on the ground hurt. The referee began to count.

"Come on, baby, get up!" I said. John was slowly moving and trying to get up. The referee was still counting. John was on his feet and got into the ring just before the referee counted to ten.

"Woo-hoo," I cheered along with the fans that were part of the Cenation. Show stood there shaking his head, not happy.

John was just lying in the ring, trying to get up. He was still feeling being thrown into Punk. Show was still just standing there, shaking his head.

"Come on, John, get up! Get up!" I said.

John was getting to his feet. Show was ready to nail John with a Knock-Out Punch. John turned to face Show. Show went to hit him. John ducked.

"Yes," I cheered.

John got Show in for the AA. I saw Punk jump into the ring and he hit John, making him drop Big Show. The referee called for the bell. There were boos from the fans. I was yelling at Punk. He ended up kicking Show in the head (Go-to-Sleep).

I was yelling at Punk. He just glared at me and looked at John and Show, who were both laid out in the ring. Punk was holding his arm, obviously hurt from John being thrown into him. He climbed out of the ring.

I quickly climbed into the ring to make sure John was okay. Punk grabbed a microphone and then grabbed his title. He climbed back into the ring. He looked at me.

"I told you it wasn't safe at ringside and that was Show throwing Cena," He said to me.

He looked around. "The winner is…nobody. They're both losers." He then threw the microphone down and climbed out of the ring. He walked up the ramp.

AJ Lee came out as Punk was on the stage. They just walked past each other. AJ had a microphone in hand.

"Actually," AJ said. "CM Punk is wrong. They're not losers. They're both winners, which is why CM Punk will defend his WWE Championship at SummerSlam versus…The Big Show…and John Cena in a Triple Threat Match!"

I grinned from ear to ear. Punk came back out and started yelling at AJ. He said she had to show him some respect, because he was the champion. She just kept saying she was his boss and this was how Raw went off the air.

"That was not necessary!" John yelled at Paul Wright as everyone was now backstage and Raw was over.

"Really!" Phil said.

"Trish was sitting on the other side of the table and she was on her feet," Paul said to John. "Besides maybe she shouldn't be sitting at ringside if she is pregnant. Phil made a perfect point!"

John smiled. He then went to hit Paul. Phil quickly jumped in front of him.

"Bye now," Paul said. He walked away.

John turned his attention to me. "You know he does make a valid point," He said to me. He then walked away from me.

I looked at Phil. He shrugged. I shook my head and followed my husband.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

I was on John's tail as he walked directly to the locker room. He would not even stop to walk with me or talk to me.

"Seriously, John?!" I said we both walked into the locker room.

John turned and looked at me. "I'm sorry," He said. "But he threw me into Phil to be an ass."

"What's going on?" Nathan asked.

The kids were sitting with Jennifer. Both of them were tired. Bianca was already asleep in her stroller.

"I get that, John," I said. "But I was out of the way. Jerry and I both were up and out of the way. We knew something was coming."

"I know, Trish," John said. "I just don't want anything to happen to the baby."

"What happened?" Elena asked.

John and I both looked over at the kids. Nathan and Elena had both been asleep. They had fallen asleep before John and I even went out to the ring for his match.

"The stupid giant threw me into Uncle Phil while he was sitting at the commentary table with Cole, Jerry, and your mom," John said.

"Why did he do that?" Elena asked.

"Because he was being a jerk," I said. "Uncle Phil had only made negative remarks about me, because he was in character. He had said it was danger for a pregnant woman to be at ringside. Paul Wright decided to support Uncle Phil's argument. Daddy is not too pleased about it."

"I'm sorry," John said. "But I have to agree with him."

I sighed. "Let's talk about this when we get back to the hotel."

"Fine." He then went to take a shower. Jennifer packed the kids' things up.

An hour later, John and I were back at the hotel with the kids and Jennifer. They were all in bed asleep. John and I were where we could talk privately without disturbing any of them.

"Babe, I'm sorry," John said. "But Paul Wright does have a point about you and ringside."

I nodded my head. "It is very true, yes. Maybe I should stay away from ringside. That doesn't mean I have to stay at home. I can still travel with you."

"Yeah, we have four, five months before you won't be able to travel anymore, because of how pregnant you'll be."

"Yes, maybe we'll just put me and the kids in the audience for SummerSlam."

"That would work," John said. "Nate and Elena are excited now that they know it'll be a Triple Threat for the WWE Title. I'm more nervous for them seeing Paul and Brock's match."

"We'll sit them down and talk to them about it like we did when you were in the steel cage match. We thought that was going to be bad, but it wasn't," I said.

"That is true. But you know Brock; he's an animal like Dave."

I agreed. John was talking about Dave Batista. "I think maybe you need to become an animal in the ring too."

John laughed. "I do just fine in the ring, baby. But I'm an animal in the sack."

"Yeah, you are. That is how I got pregnant."

John smiled and kissed me. "We good?"

"We're good," I said.

"Come on, let's get to sleep."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

I stayed away from the ring the following week on Raw (August 6). I wanted to give my husband some peace of mind.

However, the following week on August 13, CM Punk and Big Show had a match at the beginning of Raw. Daniel Bryan ended up coming out during it and said he should be part of the WWE title match at SummerSlam. People started brawling and John ran out to help Punk. He was a good man. AJ Lee ended up coming out and making a tag match: John and Punk versus Daniel Bryan and Show. I ended up escorting John to the ring for the match and I sat at the commentary table with Michael Cole and Jerry Lawler.

"Well, we're being joined by the always lovely and beautiful, Trish Stratus," King said. "The wife and manager of John Cena."

"Not anymore, King," I said.

"What does that mean?" Cole asked.

"Oh, well, I'm no longer John's manager. I'm not in charge of the Divas' division either."

"Why not?" King asked.

"Well, after what happened last week with Show throwing John into Punk while he sat here at the table with us, John got all paranoid," I said. "That was why you didn't see me last week. I also have a little baby inside of me. I will be entering my eighteenth week of pregnancy tomorrow. I have my baby too worry about and not just myself. If I wasn't pregnant, all this wouldn't matter. I would just kick some superstar butt like my husband does."

"So if you weren't pregnant you would still be John's manager?" King asked.

"Yes, but I wanted to come here and watch this match."

"Why aren't you in charge of the Divas' division anymore?"

"I have bigger things to worry about than being in charge of the Divas' division. I think the Divas' division is just fine on its own. I watched Eve and Kelly Kelly's match last week. Both those women are great competitors. I'm going back to the role I am best at, being a mom and a wife away from the ring."

"Well, I'll miss you!"

"I'll still be traveling with John," I said. "I'll just be in the back."

"Oh, yay!"

John's match was very good and funny. Punk and John kept tagging themselves in because the other one wouldn't give the other one the option. Daniel Bryan and Show did the same thing. Show actually walked away from the ring and sat at ringside. He was nowhere near me. Punk ended up walking away from the ring too. John ended up picking up the win, though.

"…winners, John Cena and CM Punk…"

"Woo, all right, John," I shouted.

John smiled. He got up on middle turn buckle. He pointed at me. "I love you!" He shouted.

"I love you too!"

John got down from the rope.

Show was in the ring. I pointed to him. John went to turn around, but before he did Punk came running back into the ring and hit Show over the head with his title. John turned and looked at Punk. Both stared at each other. Punk held his hand out for John to shake. John didn't shake it. John just stood there with his hands on his hips. Punk was not happy for the disrespect.

As John and I walked back to the locker room, we walked back holding hands.

"Are you disappointed?" John asked.

"About what?" I asked.

"Well, you told all the fans basically you were going off the grid again."

"No, I'm not disappointed about that. I'm four and half months pregnant, John. It is better for me to be in the back with the kids. That was really crazy two weeks ago when Paul threw you into Phil. That really pissed you _and _Phil off, not too mention Stephanie and Vince because of me being right there."

"I know how much you were enjoying being my manager."

"Yes, but everything changed with me being pregnant. I knew I was pregnant when I asked Stephanie to talk to Vince about me being your manager. I should have known better at that time.

"_But I'm glad I'm pregnant_. _I love being a mom_. The kids and I can still travel with you for about three and half months, maybe a little longer."

John smiled. "I'd like that. Maybe we'll still do our plans with the bus."

"Yes, I think we should do that. Jennifer will be starting classes next Monday. We'll be without a nanny."

"Oh, well, you'll be in the back watching them. Elena and Nathan are getting older and behaving better. They have fun, but they try to stay close whenever we are wondering around outside the locker room."

"Speaking of children," I said. I touched my belly. "When do we tell everyone that we're having a boy?"

I had found out the sex of the baby this past Wednesday. It was a boy. _I had only told John_. I had not told Stephanie or Amy. Neither Nathan nor Elena knew that I had found out the sex.

John smiled. "I think we should Nathan and Elena first. Then we'll tell everyone about it."

"Let's 'Tout it out!'"

"Awesome idea!"

I smiled.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

The whole world soon found out that baby number four was a boy. John and I told Nathan and Elena first. They were excited. John and I then made a video for Tout saying the baby was a boy. We also sent out tweets saying the baby was a boy. I loved social media.

John didn't win the WWE Title at SummerSlam, though, neither did Big Show. The long feud between John and Show ended, thank God. However, Phil and John were still at it like they had a year earlier: friends away from the ring, but enemies when inside the ring.

There was a new development in Phil and John's storyline, though. Paul Heyman, no longer representing Brock Lesnar, was not representing CM Punk. When it came to being in the ring or when the cameras were on, John and Paul was no stranger to one another. Heyman was representing Rob Van Dam back in the summer of 2006. That was when ECW made his phenomenal return and that was when one of my favorite young WWE Divas made her debut, Kelly Kelly. Barbie Blank to me, though.

Oh, but Phil and Heyman both had wonderful ideas for the storyline with John. Those ideas included me, Nathan, Elena, and Bianca. Everyone was pure genius when it came to the personal lives of superstars. I mean this by talking about other superstars' families or messing with other superstars' families.

Randy and Paul's (Stephanie's husband) storyline back in 2009 involved family. Randy gave Vince an RKO and then one to Stephanie. Paul as Triple H was not happy about it and that started a whole mess of things. Randy was "at his home" in St. Louis with "his wife, Samantha" and Paul ended up showing up and destroying the place. The woman as Randy's wife was not the Samantha Orton I know and love, it was a hired actress. Phil and Randy also had a feud going on in 2011 and Phil went after Randy's wife. This was another hired actress to play Samantha.

Then when Chris and Phil had their feud during WrestleMania, Chris started talking about Phil's family: his dad being an alcoholic, his parents supposedly not getting married until after he was born, and then saying Phil's sister (one of them) was a drug user.

Then over the summer when Paul was trying to get Brock to accept his challenge for SummerSlam, Heyman started talking about Stephanie and the girls. We all saw at the 1000th episode of Raw that Triple H was not happy about Heyman speaking of his and Stephanie's kids. This brought Stephanie out and then we saw her kick some ass when Heyman mentioned their kids again.

We have also seen Kane mess with Randy's dad while they had their storyline going on in regard to WrestleMania. Edge and Lita messed with John Sr. when Adam and John had their storyline going on in 2006 leading up to Unforgiven or SummerSlam and Randy messed with John Sr. as well by punting him in the head.

This brings us to John and Phil's storyline currently. I did not like Paul Heyman all to well on a personal basis, because he was kind of a pervert and a little weasel. But he was a genius on a business level. He had great clientele: Phil, RVD, and Lesnar.

Phil and Heyman both pitched the idea of involving me and the kids in the storyline to Stephanie since she was head of Creative Writing. Stephanie was all for it, because she liked using me for anything when came to the WWE. Stephanie and Phil with Heyman then approached me and John with the idea.

"You know what is going on between John and Phil in Chicago for Raw," Stephanie said. "Phil is going to leave the arena and someone else is driving the car he leaves in. But he comes back and attacks John. We see the same car that he left in and as he leaves at the end of Raw, Paul (Heyman) rolls down his window and we see him. The WWE Universe is in shock and Raw end."

"Yes, thank you, Stephanie," I said. "I did know what was going to happen."

"Oh, but there is more to this new development, my dear," Heyman said.

"Don't call me that," I said.

"My apologizes."

"Paul and I got the idea to use you and the kids in the storyline as well," Phil said.

"Are you serious?" John asked.

"Yes."

"Why?!"

"Because playing the mind games is what I do best," Heyman said.

"Any wrestler playing that game is gold," Stephanie said. "Everyone knows how much Dwayne got under your skin last year in regards to Trish and the twins, John. Randy and Paul's storyline with me, my dad, and Shane was pretty good too."

"Yes, but my thing with Dwayne was _really real_," John said.

"Yes, that is why I want to include Trish in on it with you and Phil," Heyman said. "Trish is your wife and the woman you love most. If another man gets near or tries anything it drives you crazy. Remember when Trish and Phil both sat at the commentary table during your match with Paul Wright? Phil was playing his character and said it was not safe for Trish to be at ringside, because she is pregnant.

"Trish stated the last Raw before SummerSlam that she did not want to put herself in danger because of the baby. Brock and I played a part where while he had his feud with Mark Calloway ten years ago, Mark's pregnant wife at the time was at the arena and in the back while he had a match versus Matt Hardy. During that match, I entered Taker's locker room where his wife was. Taker quickly came back and got attacked by Brock…"

"…You want me to be in the ring with an opponent and then you go into my locker room where my wife and kids are, just so Phil can attack me from behind?" John asked

"No, nothing like that, John," Phil said. "We just want to get inside your head. Raw on September 10th is where I'll explain my allegiance with Paul. Then Paul will be on the microphone and bring up Trish."

"A man's wife and kids are his biggest weakness," Heyman said. "I just want to play that card. _I will not_ put my hands on her in any way. Night of Champions is in Boston; your family will more than likely be at the event, will they not?"

"Yes, my family will be there," John said. "Trish and the kids will be sitting in the audience with them."

"Paul wants to distract you while Trish and the kids are in the audience during our match," Phil said. "He wants to go up to Trish and talk to her."

John looked at me. I didn't say anything.

"Yes, I know I have played the perverted man a lot," Heyman said. "But that is only in regards to this business. Off-screen I have a major respect for you, Trish, and of course, Amy. I know you two were victims of my perverted-ness when the cameras were on back in 2002, 2003."

It was true. Amy and I had had our troubles with Paul Heyman when it came to storylines. One of mine was when Bubba Ray Dudley and I were friends and tag team partnered a lot and I ended up getting hurt and having to see the trainer. Heyman went to make his way into the trainer's locker room, but Bubba Ray was standing right inside in front of the door, waiting for Heyman. That was what the business was all about.

But hey, you couldn't blame Heyman's character for liking Trish Stratus and Lita. We were both sexy bitches. _Ha-ha!_

"Okay, I'm up for it," I said.

"Great," Stephanie said.

"Are you okay with it, John?" Phil asked.

John shrugged. "Yeah, it could be fun. Just keep your hands to yourself, Heyman!"

"Oh, no, there will be no touching!" Stephanie said. "Unless you are beating up Paul."

"Not on my watch," Phil said. "I am a Paul Heyman guy!"

"Ooh, use that next Monday on Raw," Stephanie said. "I loved that when you dropped the pipe bomb."

"Me too," I said. "'Yeah, I'm a Paul Heyman guy!' It was gold."

"You got it, ladies," Phil said.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Raw was live from Montreal, Quebec, Canada on September 10. We were in my mother country. But this Raw was going to be very special, because Bret "The Hitman" Hart was going to be on it. He hadn't been there in fifteen years, not since the "Montreal Screw job."

Bret started Raw out and was on the microphone. The crowd was a great crowd. They were cheering and chanting. Bret didn't know what to say to them. But however, after he spoke Phil made his presents known.

_Look in my eyes…_

CM Punk walked out from behind the curtain and had a microphone in hand. He wasn't alone either. Paul Heyman was with him.

"Here, we go kids," I said.

"Why is Uncle Phil hanging out with the Weasel?" Elena asked.

I laughed. John and Paul (Triple H) referred to Heyman as that. "Heymen is the reason why Uncle Phil is in the WWE. He recruited him."

"That's why he is a Paul Heyman guy," Nathan said.

"Exactly," I said.

"What is Daddy then?" Elena asked.

"The face of the WWE," Nathan replied.

"He's his own man," I said.

The crowd was cheering and booing. They were more so cheering, because they loved Punk, but they were booing, because they did not like that he had interrupted Bret Hart.

Punk had a microphone in hand as he walked out. He was dressed in his ring gear. Paul Heyman walked along with him, smiling his evil smile. Both guys walked up to the ring and climbed in. Bret just stood there looked at both of them.

"Well, if it isn't Bret "The Hitman" Hart," CM Punk said. "…The man who got screwed in Montreal fifteen years ago by Shawn Michaels and Vince McMahon." Punk laughed. "Vince McMahon tried to do the same thing to me last year at SummerSlam. But I faced John Cena. I did the one thing you couldn't do and that was win. I beat John Cena to win the WWE Championship, which was in my hometown of Chicago, the greatest city in the entire world! But then I left the WWE with the WWE Championship, which was something you didn't do."

Bret smiled. "Yes, but then you came back to the WWE, so you really _did not_ walk out on the WWE with the Championship."

"I came back because the WWE needed me," Punk said. "These people needed me. And you know what, by coming back to the WWE, I put the idea into the head of another man who left the WWE, but returned this past April, Brock Lesnar. I wanted to save these people from the losers of this business like John Cena. Brock Lesnar wanted to take out John Cena just as much as I did. He tried and failed. _But _we all know just about a month ago he took out the self proclaimed Cerebral Assassin, The King of Kings, the game, Triple H. So he did something good. He took out the game, but I will take out John Cena."

"You talk the talk, but can you back it up?!" Bret said.

Paul Heyman smiled. He motioned for Punk to hand him the microphone. Punk handed it over with a smile. "I will answer that one for client," Heyman said. "Take a hike, Hitman." Bret shook his head and left the ring. "Another client of mine, Brock Lesnar, did take out the Game, Triple H. But my new client, the WWE Champion, CM Punk will take out John Cena."

The fans cheered.

"Oh, yes, that is right, Montreal," Heyman continued. "I am representing CM Punk now. You see my new client is a Paul Heyman guy. He himself said so back on July 11, 2011 when the biggest pipe bomb ever was dropped within the WWE."

Punk smiled. "It's true," He said.

"What's that?" Heyman asked. He held the microphone up to Punk's lips.

"It's true. I am a Paul Heyman guy," Punk said.

Heyman grinned evilly. Then he spoke again. "Like I was saying, CM Punk, the WWE Universe's WWE Champion, will take out John Cena as Brock Lesnar ended Triple H's in-ring career."

The fans booed.

"I helped Brock Lesnar end Triple's in-ring career. I got inside Triple's H. I can just as easily get in John Cena's head. And I know exactly how to do that," Heyman said.

"This is where we get mentioned, my lovelies," I said to Nathan and Elena.

"I like being involved in the storylines," Nathan said.

I just watched the monitor.

"I know what makes you tick, John Cena," Heyman said. "I know one thing that is your whole reason for living besides the WWE. That one thing is this beautiful…hot…sexy… woman!" He pointed to the Titantron. A picture of me was shown up there. It was a picture of me from back in 2006. It was from the WWE Divas' magazine.

"Oh, yes, the seven time, WWE Women's Champion, Trish Stratus, or maybe as you like to call her 'Trish Cena.' Let's see a more recent photo of this beautiful…hot…sexy woman," Heyman said. Another picture was shown of me. It was a more recent one of me. It was one of me from when I had been John's manager and sat at the commentary table with King and Cole.

Heyman smiled. "I must say, you have excellent taste in women, John. If I were you I would be making love to that woman at anytime and any place. Of course, that might have been the case, because the whole WWE Universe knows Trish is pregnant with your fourth child, and congratulations on it being a boy. I watched the Tout and I thought it was cute.

"But you know what else is cute: your other three children, Nathan, Elena, and Bianca in this picture with their mother." Another picture was shown on the Titantron and it was of me with Nathan, Elena and Bianca. It was a personal picture too. It had been taken a month after Bianca was born.

Heyman laughed. "But wait here's another lovely picture of Trish. This one is a beautiful picture of her showing off her baby bump." The next picture that was shown was of me naked and showing of my baby bump. My breasts and private area were covered, though.

I had had the picture taken when I had been pregnant with Bianca. Jessica Simpson had done the same thing for Elle Magazine. She showed off her baby bump and was naked, but covered her breasts and private area. Britney Spears and Mariah Carey had done the same thing when they were each pregnant with their own kids, but on different magazines.

John's music hit then. He had been waiting for his cue to appear.

"Take the picture of the screen now!" John shouted with a microphone in hand and appearing from behind the curtain. He walked down to the ring.

"Well, hello, John Cena," Heyman said.

"Where the hell did you get those last two pictures?!" John said, climbing into the ring.

The picture of me with the kids and then the last one had been given to the production truck to show from John and me. But how Heyman got them was a mystery.

"I have connections all over this business, John," Heyman said. "Some of those connections know the people you gave the picture of Trish with your kids to, along with that beautiful picture of Trish showing off her baby bump naked. Too bad she is covering herself up, though. That picture was taken when Trish was pregnant with your baby girl Bianca Marie, right?"

"You're playing that game then, huh?" John asked. "You're playing the one where you try to get inside the head of a WWE Superstar by bringing his family into the mix. That is not original! Edge and Randy Orton played that card with me when they attacked my own father."

Punk laughed. "Oh, but that is so much fun," He said. He had his own microphone now. "But Paul's and my game is way better, because we are the only ones to mention Trish and your rugrats. Yes, you had your war with Dwayne last year, because you thought he wanted your wife and your kids. He didn't want them. The guy had a girlfriend then and he has one now. He was only saying all the stuff to get inside your head. He was only playing Trish with his e-mails and texts to her. Along with the ones he sent to your various other mutual friends."

Punk was dead wrong on that. (Phil knew he was wrong about it.)

"Oh, no, that stuff with Dwayne, Trish, and me last year was real. That was not fake!" John said.

"And this right here is real, John," Heyman said. "I know I got inside your head. I got inside Triple H's head when I mentioned his kids. I pissed Stephanie McMahon off so much that she attacked me at Raw 1000. But you know what? I'd like Trish to attack me, though. That woman is a fine creature. I'd actually like to my way with her!"

John attacked Heyman then. A crankling sound came from the microphones being dropped and cutting out. John was punching Heyman. Heyman was covering his head. Punk pulled John off of Heyman. He went after John. Heyman rolled out of the ring. John fought Punk off and threw him out of the ring.

John's T-shirt and cap came off. "Come on," He shouted to Punk and Heyman. The two just backed up the ramp, looking at John.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

That had set the tone for Night of Champions. A lot of the WWE Superstars and Divas took to their Twitter accounts and commented on what had happened between John, Paul, and Phil. It was great.

Unfortunately, there was a big scare on Raw. Jerry Lawler was doing commentary for a match with Michael Cole as usual and suddenly Jerry passed out or blacked out and collapsed to the ground. CPR had to be performed on him. But he was okay. He was taken to medical center in Montreal. It turned out that he had had a heart attack.

It was really nerve racking. I was very scared when it happened. Everyone was. I ended up in tears, because Jerry was a great friend to both me and John. Nathan and Elena loved him. By the time, Sunday, September 16, rolled around for Night of Champions, Jerry was doing just fine. He was in the hospital still, but he was recovering. He was actually set to go home on Monday, September 17.

Oh, but we were all geared up for Night of Champions. John and Phil were all set for it. They loved getting in the ring with each other. John loved getting in the ring with any of the wrestlers that were his best friends. I did too. I had always loved, loved getting in the ring with Amy. She had always loved getting in the ring with me too.

I was excited for Night of Champions, because it was in Boston and I got to see my in-laws. West Newbury was about an hour away from Boston, so John and I saw some of his family. I got to see a few of my brother-in-laws. I also got to see my father-in-law. John's dad and his brothers would actually be sitting in the audience with me, Nathan, Elena, and Bianca for Night of Champions.

Remember, Heyman was supposed to come up and talk to me during John and Phil's match. It was to distract John and give Phil a better way to get control of the match and go for a pin.

"I'm debuting a new T-shirt, cap, armbands and wristbands tonight," John said to his dad and brothers. All of us—John, me, the kids, his brothers, and dad—were in John's locker room.

John unfolded his new T-shirt. It was like his green T-shirt, except the new one was black with a pink logo on it that said, "Raise Above Cancer." The logo matched the one on his green T-shirt that said "Raise Above Hate." It also had a picture of John in the logo, giving a salute.

"WWE is in the run with breast cancer," John said.

"That explains the pink," Dan said.

"I wonder how many people will be trash talking you now because you are wearing pink?" Matt wondered.

John shrugged. "Let them talk. I'm representing a good cause."

I smiled.

"When do I get my own T-shirt of that, Daddy?" Elena asked.

"Oh, you like this, do you?" John asked.

"Yeah, because it is pink!"

"Well, my new merchandise won't be available to the WWE Universe until tomorrow. It'll be sold at Raw tomorrow to all the fans. But I will make sure _you_ get the youth package."

"Get me a complete package too," I said. "Of course, the T-shirt has to be big enough to fit me, because I am not at my small figure like I used to be."

"I think you look beautiful," John said.

"Yes, you look great," John Sr. (John's dad and my father-in-law) said.

"Yes, you do, Trish," Matt said. Dan agreed.

"Thank you," I said.

At 7:30, Nathan, Elena, and I with Bianca walked to our seats with John Sr., Dan, and Matt. We had front row seats, of course. All the people around us were excited when we took our seats.

I sat between Nathan and Elena. Elena was on my left, while Nathan was on my right. Dan sat on the right of Nathan. John Sr. sat on the left of Elena and Matt sat next to his dad. I was holding Bianca. She was wide awake.

"If need me to hold Bianca anytime during the show, let me know, Trish," John Sr. said.

"Yeah, let us know," Dan said. "So we can give your arms a rest for a little bit."

"Thank you," I said. "I need her in my arms for the start of the show, though. John will make a point of pointing her out when he comes out for his match if any of you have her. But she'll be with me for a little while."

"I love that we get to be involved."

I smiled. Oh, yes, when Heyman was going to be coming over and talking to me, John's dad and brothers would be on their feet and glaring at Heyman, telling him to go away. But Heyman wouldn't be bothered by them. Nathan and Elena would be yelling stuff at Heyman, though. One of the words to be yelled at him would be weasel.

Night of Champions started out.

"Welcome everyone to Night of Champions in Boston, Massachusetts. I'm Michael Cole and I'm here with the John Bradshaw Layfield aka JBL." Michael Cole said.

"That's right. JBL and Michael Cole are reunited," JBL said. "I'm filling in for Jerry "the King" Lawler."

"That's right. During Raw this past week in Montreal, Quebec, while right in the middle of a match and doing commentary for a match, King collapsed. King wasn't breathing and needed CPR performed on him. He was taken to a medical facility in Montreal. It turned out King had a heart attack, but King is doing well and recovering just fine. He is due to go home to Memphis, Tennessee tomorrow. But more on that later on tonight."

"Yes, let's take a look at who is in the crowd tonight," JBL said.

A camera popped up on me, the kids and John's dad and brothers.

"That's right it's Trish Stratus with her children, her father-in-law, and brother-in-laws," Cole said. "Her father-in-law and brother-in-laws being the father and brothers of WWE Superstar, John Cena."

"That's right, Cole," JBL said. "We are here in Boston, Cena's hometown. It only makes sense that Trish and her kids are here with her in-laws to support John Cena."

"John Cena takes on CM Punk for the WWE Title later on tonight. We'll talk more on Cena and Punk later on tonight. Let's get to our first match."

Night of Champions was a good show. Nathan and Elena enjoyed themselves. They always enjoyed themselves. But they had a lot of fun, because Grandpa Cena and their favorite uncles, Matt and Dan were there.

John and Phil's match was the main event. Before the superstars made their entrances for their match for a PPV, the events leading up to the PPV were shown in a video package. The history between John and Phil was shown. The events of Raw were shown in that video package.

After the video package was shown, there was a camera right on me.

"And there's Trish Stratus, John Cena's wife and mother of his children," Michael Cole said.

"I am all for any superstar getting into the head of their future opponent for a PPV," JBL said. "But Paul Heyman and CM Punk went a little too far with the events of this past Monday."

"I agree," Cole said. "The comments Paul Heyman made in regards to Trish Stratus were not necessary…"

John's music hit then. There was a mix of boos and cheers. Nathan and Elena were on their feet.

John made his appearance on the ramp. He was dressed in near merchandise: his T-shirt, a pink cap, and pink arm and wrist bands. "All decked out in pink for Breast Cancer," John said to the camera he stood in front of. He did his salute, and then ran and slid into the ring.

John looked around at the crowd. He stopped suddenly. He wiggled his finger, telling everyone to hold on a second or minute. He got out of the ring and pointed at me, the kids, his dad, and brothers. He walked over to us. A camera man followed him. We were all on our feet. John started at Matt's end and worked his way down greeting us.

He gave Matt a high five. He gave his dad a hug. He went over to Dan and gave him a high five. Nathan was jumping up and down. Dan lifted him up.

"My energetic little man," John said. He gave Nathan a hug.

John then walked a few steps in front of me and Elena. John Sr. lifted Elena up. She reached her arms out. John gave her a hug. He then gave her a kiss. He stepped in front of me. I had Bianca in my arms. Her face had brightened at the sight of her daddy. John leaned forward and tickled her under her chin. She giggled. John and I both smiled. His attention was then on me.

John leaned forward and gave me a passionate kiss on the lips.

Phil's music hit then.

The camera remained on John and me. We pulled apart. He said something to me. I gave him a light kiss on the lips. I then stole his cap and placed it on my head. John laughed.

The camera switched to the stage and ramp. Phil walked out from behind the curtain with Paul Heyman following. Phil got down on one knee like he usually did. He then suddenly stood up and yelled. It was his own ring entrance.

John was on the outside of the ring, standing in front of the commentary table. His attention and focus was on his match and opponent.

Phil was in the ring now. Heyman was in there with him. Phil held his title up high.

"Boo!" I shouted.

Nathan and Elena shouted too.

Heyman stood on the apron of the ring. He was talking to his client. John was in the ring now. The referee was keeping John from going anywhere near Phil, excuse me, CM Punk. Punk turned his attention to the referee and John. He handed his WWE Title off to the referee. The referee held the title high in the air. He then handed the title off to someone at ringside. The referee called for the bell.

John and Punk stared at each other. Punk mouthed off to John. The crowd was cheering and chanting: "Let's go Cena!" This was followed by, "Cena sucks!"

Heyman was standing on the outside of the ring now. He had spotted me. "Hey Punk!" He shouted. This got John's attention.

Heyman pointed at me. He had an evil grin on his face. He walked over to me.

"Stay away from my wife!" John shouted. He was suddenly attacked by Punk. This was how the match started.

Heyman laughed and walked away from me. I sat down in my seat. The camera that had been on me went away. The main focus was in the ring, where Punk was beating up John. John was able to fight back, though.

The match was a long fought one. John and Punk, both gave it all they got. Throughout the match, a camera would go to Paul Heyman. It would show Heyman paying attention to the match or looking over in my direction. You would also see Heyman slowly move in my direction.

Heyman finally made his way over to me when Punk and John were both fighting it hard in the ring. The referee was too busy to take notice either. The camera popped onto Heyman as he walked over to me with a huge smirk on his face.

"Well, hello, Trish," Heyman said to me. I just looked at him. I was standing and I still had Bianca in my arms.

"Weasel!" Nathan shouted.

"Go away, Weasel!" Elena said.

"You are looking mighty hot. You look especially hot and sexy when you are pregnant. I just loved that photo of you in your birthday suit, showing off your baby bump when you were pregnant with this little angel here," Heyman said. He went to touch Bianca. I stepped back.

"Don't touch my daughter!" I said.

Heyman laughed. "No matter. I would rather touch you and in the most sexually graphic sense."

I slapped him hard across the face.

Punk had seen what happened. He got out of the ring and walked over.

"What the heck?!" He said. "You have no right laying a hand on him!"

"What? Did I _disrespect_ him? How about instead of worrying about me, you get back in the ring and earn the _respect_ you so badly want from my husband? You sure as hell _won't get any respect from me or my kids_!"

The referee was counting for the count out as Punk was arguing with me. John wasn't going to have it. If Punk got counted out, John would win the match, but not the WWE title. He wanted that title back and he would do anything to get it back, but in a fair way. He got out of the ring.

Punk saw him coming. He turned his attention to him. John went to hit him. He ducked out of the way. John turned around and Punk nailed him with a clothes' line. John went down. Punk grabbed hold of John and threw him into the steps. The referee was on the outside of the ring and trying to get Punk and John back in the ring.

Punk was pissed and didn't care. My last remark had pissed him off. He was going to take his frustration out on John too.

Punk was talking to Heyman. "It's Lesnar time!"

"Do it, Punk! Do it!"

Punk smiled. He grabbed John and threw him back in the ring. He got in the ring. That got the referee in the ring. Punk threw some punches to John to keep him down. He then put John in the Anaconda Vise. He put a real tight hold on it.

I understood what Lesnar time meant. When Brock Lesnar and Paul had faced each other at SummerSlam, Brock had broken Paul's arm like he had back in April or May. But during their match, Brock kept putting Paul's arm in a tight hold. Punk was trying to do some damage to John. Alberto Del Rio had done the same thing to Rey Mysterio too and he was out for nearly a year.

Punk kept John in the middle of the ring. He kept tightening the hold. John could easily throw punches with his free hand to Punk, which could make Punk loosen the hold. John could also knee him.

"Come on, John," I shouted.

John was suddenly throwing punches to Punk. This loosened up the hold, because Punk loosened his grip. John kept throwing punches and got out of the hold completely. Both he and Punk were then both on their feet.

"ALL RIGHT, JOHN!"

Punk and John were throwing punches and pushing each other into a corner of the ring. John was knocked down and away from the corner. Punk went to the top rope. John came up and was knocked down. John went back and laid some punches to Punk. He then was able to grab hold of Punk and throw his weight back to make contact with the mat. Punk's shoulders were down. John did a roll up and made sure his shoulders were off the mat. The referee was then counting.

The referee counted to three and called for the bell.

"Here is your winner and the new WWE Champion, John Cena!"

"YES! YES!"

John was smiling brightly. He couldn't believe he had won and in Boston. The referee handed him the title. He held it up. Nathan and Elena were jumping up and down with excitement. I was smiling brightly.

I headed to the back with the kids, John's brothers, and his dad. We were all so excited. We met up with John and there was a camera crew. They were getting stuff for an exclusive on and on the WWE App.

The camera man shot all of us hugging and congratulating John. "Here are my biggest fans," John said. "My brothers, dad and my beautiful wife and our adorable children."

John wrapped his arm around me. I smiled and kissed him. I was holding Bianca still. Nathan and Elena were standing with their uncles and grandpa.

"Get over here, Nathan and Elena," John said. He kneeled down and our two oldest children came running at him. They gave him a big hug and it knocked him off his feet and onto his butt. We all laughed. "These are the only too that I allow to knock me off my feet."

I smiled.

John got back up. He had the title on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around me again. "It was two months ago when I won my first ever Money in the Bank match and contract. I said back then that that win was for Trish, Nathan, Elena, Bianca, and baby number four and that I was going to win the WWE Title for them. That did not happen, because I was the first ever superstar to cash in his Money in the Bank contract and lose. That win was supposed to be for them as well. But tonight I got the job done.

"Punk and Heyman took things on a personal level last Monday on Raw. They are not the first ones to mess with me on a personal level. Just ask my dad!"

John Sr. laughed. "Yep, I got slapped by Edge. Then I got a punt to the head by Randy Orton."

"None of us were happy with either of those," Dan said. Matt agreed.

"No, Punk and Heyman brought me into the mix instead," I said. "But Punk lost tonight and he does not get the respect he so badly wanted from my husband! I pissed him off, because I slapped his buddy, who deserved it."

"Yeah, you do not make sexual advances at another man's wife!" John said. "Punk and Heyman wanted to get inside my head and they did. But that only put more fire inside me to win. Heyman was right last Monday. Trish Stratus aka Patricia 'Trish' Cena is what makes me tick. She is the one person other than my dad, my brothers, mom, and best friends that have my back of single day of my life. There are lots of people out there who have gotten the best of me, but it has always been Trish to help me get my sanity back. I owe everything to her!

"Punk has a right to a rematch for the WWE Title and he'll get it. I don't care about that. I will always have this woman, these children, my dad, and my brothers in my life. It is nice to have the title again and I'll enjoy this title reign for awhile. But my greatest achievements are named Nathan, Elena, Bianca, and Aidan…"

"Aidan is what baby number four is going to be named," I said. "Aidan Elijah Cena."

"Now if you excuse us," John said. "There are some children who need to get to bed."

We all headed off to John's locker room then.

"Dad, will you take Bianca?" John asked.

"Yes," John Sr. said.

I gave a John a look as gave Bianca to his dad.

"Why don't you all go ahead in," John said.

John's dad, brothers, and the kids walked into the locker room.

I gave my husband a look. "What's going on?" I asked.

John just smiled. He leaned in and kissed me passionately. "Thank you for being my wife and giving me three great kids with another on the way.

I smiled. "You're welcome," I said, kissing him and hugging him.

THE END!


End file.
